Love Hurts
by RexieCakes
Summary: "Yes,love hurts it hurts bad when the one you trust turns their back on you...but just stay strong because I'll stand beside you" WARNING: Rated M for later chapters.The story is now complete.x3
1. Sisters Talk

Kate walked along Jasper Park,it was a beautiful day.

The sun was shinning,everyone was happy,and best of all both packs were at peace,the tan alpha was so happy to hae Humphrey as a mate however Kate was so happy she didn't realize that things might not turn out the way she'd been wanting them to.

"Hey Kate!"Said a voice from behind.

Kate turned around and was greeted by her younger sister,Lilly.

"Hey Lilly what's up?"Kate asked in a cheerful voice.

"Oh nothing just walking around here since Garth is on the afternoon hunt,"Lilly answered.

"Well I'm glad I was in the morning hunt today,otherwise I might not have gotten to see you!"Kate added.

"Yeah same here we haven't been able to talk much lately,"Lilly sighed.

"I know and I'm sorry for that it's just ever since the double wedding I've been so busy,"Kate pointed out.

"It's fine I understand,"Lilly responded smiling up at her sister.

"Hey do you wanna spend sometime with me tonight?"Kate asked.

Lilly's eyes grew wide in excitement at her sister's words,and then spoke.

"YES,YES!"Lilly cheered.

Kate laughed at Lilly's excitement and then looked at the omega.

"Okay great because I've got an idea that'll be perfect!"Kate replied.

"Oh and what's the idea?"Lilly questioned.

"You'll just have to wait,and see!"Kate joked.

"Alright then,"Lilly smirked as both sisters began to walk together,and chat.

Little did both of the sisters know that pretty soon both of their lives would be turned upside down.

* * *

**hey guys.^^ so this is my first chapter to my new story,YES the next chapter will be longer,and will have some drama in it,and oh oh by the way can any of you guess who the bad guys in this story will be?owo take a guess and tell me in a review because I wanna see how many people guess it right,so anyways review and I'll update soon.c:**


	2. A Surprise,And Talking About Problems

After a little while of talking,Kate had to go finish her Alpha work so Lilly played for a bit,until she it was time to get ready to meet Kate for their fun night together.

Kate had told Lilly to meet her at her den by sundown so the white omega made her way to her sister's home.

Lilly smiled when she saw Kate waiting for her outside of the den.

"Hey ready to go?"Kate asked.

"You bet,"Lilly responded.

"Good now come on,"Kate replied as she led Lilly away from the den.

Both wolves walked down into the forest part of the park,and Kate kept on walking not saying a word.

"Um Kate where are we going?"Lilly asked.

"It's a surprise remember?so I can't tell you!"Kate laughed.

"Alright,"Lilly smirked.

Soon Kate knew she was getting close to where she wanted to take her sister so she stopped walking,and looked at the omega.

"Okay Lilly you need to close your eyes I'll lead you the rest of the way,"Kate explained.

Lilly nodded,closed her eyes,and with that the tan alpha led her sister to their destination.

"Okay Lilly open your eyes!"Kate said.

And so the younger sister opened her eyes,and looked amazed at the place Kate had taken her.

It was a huge grass field one that Lilly had never saw before.

"K-Kate how did you find this?"Lilly asked.

"I was just walking around one day and I found this,also when I told you to close your eyes I was leading you down a path in the woods that leads to this,I don't think anyone else has ever found this place before,"Kate explained.

"Well that means it's our spot!"Lilly cheered.

"Yeah it sure is,"Kate agreed.

"I also wanted to take you out here so we could star gaze I thought it would be fun,"Kate added.

"That does sound like fun I can't wait for it to turn dark!"Lilly replied.

"Me neither,"Kate responded.

With that both sisters talked,and laughed while waiting for the sun to completely set.

Once it was dark Kate,and Lilly both laid on their backs,and looked up at the stars.

"Kate look there's a constellation that looks like two wolves kissing,"Lilly said pointing to the night sky.

"Yeah it does,"Kate agreed looking at the constellation.

"Hey there's one that looks like two wolf pups playing!"Kate laughed pointing to another group of stars in the sky.

"Yeah it does,and it reminds me of when we we're pups and we played together,"Lilly pointed out.

"Same here,oh Lilly I miss those days.."Kate sighed.

"Hey just because we're not pups anymore doesn't mean we can't have fun,"Lilly responded.

"I know it's just sometimes I get so stressed now a days because I'm pack leader,and it's a lot to handle,"Kate added.

"Well Kate I might not know anything about being a leader,but I'll always be here for you so if you're ever really stressed,just come to me and we can talk about it okay?"Lilly asked.

Kate smiled at her sister and then spoke.

"Thanks Lilly it really means a lot to me that you're here for me and don't forget I'll always be here for you as well,"Kate replied.

"I won't forget,"Lilly giggled.

"Good,"Kate added.

"Hey by the way you've never spoke of Humphrey today,are you two doing alright?"Lilly wondered.

"Well..no not really,"Kate admitted.

"What happened?"Lilly asked.

"Okay well you see lately there's been these two wolves who are alphas and are from the western pack,well for a while now they've been hanging around with Humphrey,and whenever I see them,and I go to talk they ignore me,but I've been trying to stay in a good mood but it's getting a bit difficult,"Kate explained.

"Oh Kate I'm so sorry,"Lilly responded.

"It's okay..but I can't help but feel like he has a crush on one of them,"Kate replied nervously.

"You know I think maybe we should look into this I mean it sounds like he's dumping you for these other wolves,and that's not right,"Lilly said.

"That's a good idea,"Kate replied.

"I know it is I always get the best ideas!"Lilly laughed.

Kate chuckled at her sister's words for a moment before replying.

"So will you come with me tomorrow? I wanna spy on them,"Kate responded.

"Yes I'll come with you,"Lilly replied.

"Good,but for now let's enjoy some stargazing,"Kate added.

Lilly nodded,and then both sisters looked up at the sky once more pointing out constellations as they noticed them.

* * *

Meanwhile in another part of Jasper Park Humphrey was laughing with his new 'Best friends'

"Oh my gosh Sora you're so funny!"Humphrey laughed.

"I know,"Sora smirked.

"You know something though?Soras not near as funny as you!"Namine added as she laughed.

"Aw Namine that's so sweet!"Humphrey replied.

Namine smiled at Humphrey,and then gave him a quick Nuzzle.

After that all three wolves continued to hang out that night,and Humphrey had no part of Kate on his mind at all.

And little did Lilly know that trouble was coming for her as well.

* * *

**well I think this chapter came out good,I must admit I'm proud of I don't really know why but I am.-w- anyways Review?and I'll update soon.x3**


	3. Finding Out The Truth

Soon the next day came,Kate and Lilly had talked about meeting back in the field before they both went back to there dens

for the night.

Lilly walked to the grassy field and looked around.

Kate wasn't there yet..

"That's strange I thought for sure she'd be here first.."Lilly thought as she sat down.

-Back At Kate's Den-

The tan alpha was pacing back and forth thinking about Humphrey,what if he was really cheating on her?what would happen

if that was the truth?

Then Suddenly Kate broke out of her trance remembering that she going to meet Lilly.

"I really have to much on my mind,"Kate mumbled as she ran out of her den.

Kate ran as fast as she could trying not to let all the bad thoughts get to her.

Finally she reached the field and saw Lilly sitting there.

"Lilly I'm so sorry I just kinda zoned out in my den for a while.."Kate explained nervously.

"It's fine,"Lilly replied as she turned around and stood up.

"Well ready to go spy?"Lilly asked.

"You bet,"Kate responded.

Then both sisters walked out of the field and back onto the path ways.

"So do you know where they usually hang out?"Lilly questioned.

"Yeah they like this one tree come on I'll show you,"Kate added.

Lilly nodded in response to her sister and then followed the tan wolf.

"Okay their tree they like to sit by is right over there,"Kate said as she and Lilly came up upon some bushes they could hide behind.

The white omega looked over the bushes and saw the three wolves.

Then Lilly looked closely at the two she didn't know.

One of them was a golden fur alpha with blue eyes,the other a white alpha with blue eyes as well

After that Lilly put her head back down and both sisters watched the other wolves quietly.

"So Humphrey are you sure you don't wanna tell Kate?"Namine asked.

"I'm sure because cheating is a lot of fun,"Humphrey pointed out.

"He's cheating on me with Namine.."Kate wishpered to Lilly.

However before Lilly could say anything else Sora went up to Humphrey and gave him a kiss.

Humphrey kissed Sora back and both smiled at each other when they broke apart and said something that Kate wished she would of never heard.

"I love you,"

* * *

**okay..so yes this chapter was very short,sorry about that it's just I don't have much time to write right now..but here's the good news!my last day of school before winter break is this Thursday so I'll be writing more for sure,anyways this week before break I'm gonna be slammed with homework,and tests so I'll be a bit buy until Thursday night but I wanted to get a chapter up so anyways review?**


	4. Getting Help

Kate's head was pounding...Kate's heart was aching...

"How could Humphrey do this to me?"The tan alpha said to herself,as she turned and ran away from the bushes with Lilly following close behind.

The older female wolf began to cry as soon as she reached her den.

Lilly who had been following came up beside of her and spoke.

"It's gonna be okay Kate.."Lilly said trying to reassure her sister.

"NO IT WON'T,AND YOU KNOW THR WOSRT PART?HUMPHREYS IN LOVE WITH A GUY!I-HATE THAT SORA WOLF HE'S TAKEN HUMPHREY FROM ME!"Kate cried.

"Kate..I'm so sorry this happened,"Lilly added.

"Don't be sorry this isn't your fault,but we need to do something about this.."Kate replied.

"I agree,"Lilly responded.

"We should go to mom and dad I think they'd know what to do,"Kate pointed out.

"Good idea come on let's go right now,"Lilly said.

Kate nodded,and then both sisters walked to their parent's den.

"So what do you think they're gonna do?"Lilly asked.

"Well mom might just kill Humphrey...but I don't know to be honest,"Kate shrugged.

Lilly nodded in response to her sister's words,and then kept on walking beside of the tan wolf until they reached their mom and dad's home.

When the two sisters walked into the den they found their parents talking quietly.

"Kate,Lilly!"Eve greeted with a cheerful tone in her voice as she went over,and hugged her daughters.

"Hi mom,"Lilly,and Kate said in unison.

Then Winstion walked over to his offsprings,and gave them hugs as well.

"It's so good to see both of you,"Winstion added smiling down at his daughters.

"Yeah sorry we've been a bit busy lately,but we came to ask for some help,"Kate explained.

"What is it you need my dears?"Eve asked.

"Well you see lately I've been a bit upset because Humphreys been hanging out with these two other alphas that have been in our pack,but I just never really gotten to know and like..I had this feeling that he's been cheating on me and turns on he has Lilly and I spied on him,and his other two friends and when were watching this male wolf named Sora kissed him and Humphre kissed back,then they said I love you,"Kate explained.

"WHAT!"Eve growled.

"Eve please calm down,"Winstion said looking at his mate with concern.

"I'M NOT GONNA CALM DOWN I'LL KILL THAT OMEGA,AND THAT SORA WOLF!"Eve cried.

"Now now Eve hunny our daughters came to us for help,not for ways to hurt anyone,"Winstion pointed out.

"You're right,"Eve replied as she began to calm down.

"So what should we do?"Kate asked.

"Well cheating on a mate is against pack law,so I'd say we need to kick them out of Jasper,"Eve replied.

"Alright I'll gather the pack tonight at the meeting rock,and then we'll announce it,"Kate added.

Eve,Winstion,and Lilly all nodded agreeing with Kate.

After that Kate began to prepare herself for a rough night.

* * *

**well I able to get a chapter up before break after all!I wrote this late last night,but was to tired to post it until today,anyways today is my Birthday!x3 I'm 16 now also review please?8D hope you enjoyed the chapter.^^**


	5. Trouble

You sure you're ready for this?"Lilly asked nervously.

"Yeah besides the longer we wait the harder it'll be for me to kick Sora,and Humphrey from the pack,"Kate replied.

"I just hope everything goes okay.."Lilly sighed.

"Trust me it'll go just fine,"Kate responded.

Lilly nodded in response to her sister,and then spoke once more.

"So what about Namine?are we gonna let her stay?"Lilly questioned.

"Yes but only because Humphrey didn't cheat on her with me,"Kate said.

"I still want her away from Jasper though,"Lilly pointed out.

"Me too but we can't do anything about her just yet,"Kate added.

"That's true,"Lilly said as she let out another sigh.

"Come on let's go to the meeting rock it's almost time for the announcement,and almost all of the pack should be there by now,"Kate replied.

"Alright,"Lilly responded.

Then both sisters walked over to the meeting rock,where they found everyone else sitting waiting for the news that they were waiting to hear.

Once they reached the rock,Lilly went over and sat with Eve,and Winston while Kate went to the top,and looked down at the pack.

"Well..here goes nothing,"Kate thought as she began to speak.

"Memeber of the Jasper Park wolf pack..I have brought you all hear today to tell you,that Humphrey who I thought was my

beloved mate has been cheating on me,therefore I kick him and Sora the wolf he's been cheating on me with away from Jasper forever!"Kate barked.

Then suddenly everyone turned to Humphrey,who was sitting beside of Sora,and Namine.

"Why would you do such a thing?!"One of the wolves yelled.

Then the rest of the pack began to growl,and glare at the omega,and alpha who had done such a horrible thing.

"HUMPHREY,SORA BE GONE!"Kate yelled.

With that both wolves stood up,and walked off.

Even and Winstion then quietly followed them to make sure that they left Jasper.

Once they saw the pair was out of sight they went back to the meeting rock.

"Well they're gone Kate,"Eve said as she walked up to her oldest daughter.

"Good.."Kate replied weakly trying not to break down in tears.

"It's okay my darling it'll be okay,"Eve said as she hugged her daughter tight.

It was at that moment Kate knew she couldn't take it anymore.

The tan alpha began to sob,and the rest of pack expect for Lilly,and Kate's parents stayed.

"I'm so sorry this happened,"Winstion added.

"It's okay.."Kate managed to choke out in between sobs.

"I can't believe Garth..he was down there with the rest of the pack,and didn't even stay with us!and he's my son in law!"Eve added as she growled.

"Yeah he hasn't been coming around me much lately,"Lilly explained.

"Oh Lilly dear I'm so sorry,"Winston replied as he pulled his omega daughter into a hug.

"It's alright..I should be worrying about Kate right now anyways not some stupid alpha I married,"Lilly pointed out.

"Just keep an eye on him okay?I don't want both of my daughters hurt,"Winston replied.

"Don't worry I'll be watching him,"Lilly smirked.

"Alright good,"Winston responded.

* * *

Meanwhile back in another part of Jasper a few wolves were planning something..something that no one would see coming,and would Kate's family be able to handle what was coming their way?They would just have to wait and see...

* * *

**hehehhee 8D cliffhanger!What are these wolves planning to do hmm?owo You'll just have to wait and see!8D So review?c:**


	6. Running Into The Trap

So are you ready to do this?"Garth asked looking at Scar, and Claw.

"Yes,"Claw, and Scar replied in unison.

"Okay good now you remember the plan, Humphrey ran us through it before he, and Namine got kicked from the pack so do what you were told,"Garth added.

"Where's Lord though?"Scar asked.

"He's gonna be meeting us down at the train tracks,"Garth explained.

"Oh alright,"Scar said.

"Alright then let's go you two,"Garth responded.

After that all three wolves walked from Claw's den, and went to where the train tracks were.

There waiting for his fellow team mates was Lord.

He was a black wolf with green eyes.

"Ah there you three are,"Lord smirked as he saw his friends come up to him.

"Yeah sorry we're a little late,"Garth mumbled.

"It's fine but now come on its time to kill Kate, and Lilly!"Lord laughed.

"Yes it is!alright Lord you know what to do right?"Garth questioned.

"Yep!Rub some raspberries into my fur, so it looks like blood, and act dead."Lord answered.

"Yes,"Garth smirked.

"Oh and don't worry Garth Scar and I know what to do!"Claw added.

"Good now I'll go get Kate and Lilly,"Garth added as he turned and ran through the forest.

Once he reached the part of Jasper where the dens were the red furred alpha ran to where Kate's home was.

As Garth approached the den he heard crying coming from inside.

"Now,now it's okay dear shh,"Eve said as she hugged her daughter close.

Winston looked at the ground with sadness in his eyes, while Lilly just sat there not knowing what to say.

"Damn it..I was really hoping that their parents wouldn't be here,"Garth thought to himself.

"It's okay mom you and dad don't have to stay here tonight.."Kate managed to choke out.

"Honey you need us,"Eve replied in a sweet tone.

"I-I'll be fine.."Kate sighed.

"Well alright come on Winston come on Lilly,"Eve said as she broke away from her oldest daughter.

Seeing the wolves leaving Garth jumped behind a tree as they walked down a path not even knowing he was watching them.

"Well if Lilly is going that way..I'll have to make up a lie to get her to come with Kate,"Garth thought as he walked up to Kate's den.

"Kate I need your help!"Garth yelled at he entered the den.

The tan wolf quickly whipped the tears from her eyes, and looked at Garth.

"What's wrong?"Kate asked.

"One of Lilly's omega friends got hit by a train on the tracks!We can help her if we hurry!"Garth barked.

"Oh my god!let's go!"Kate replied as she bolted out of the den.

Garth smiled evilly as he ran out of the den after Kate.

"Maybe we should get Lilly too!"Garth added.

"Good idea go get her, I'll head for the tracks!"Kate said.

"Okay!"Garth responded.

"Oh this is gonna work out perfectly,"Garth laughed.

After that Garth saw Lilly walking down towards the lake.

"Lillly,Lilly!"Garth called.

The white omega turned around, and looked at her mate.

"Garth?what's the matter?"Lilly asked.

"One of your omega friends got hit by a train!"Garth screamed.

"Oh my god!who was it?"Lilly asked as she began to panic.

"I don't know but I need your help getting her back to the dens, Kate is already on her way there,"Garth replied.

"Let's go then!"Lilly yelled as she headed for the tracks.

"This is gonna be fun.."Garth said to himself as he ran beside Lilly.

Little did Lilly, or Kate know that they were walking right into a trap..

* * *

**Why do Lord, Scar, Claw, Garth, Humphrey, and Namine all want Lilly, and Kate dead? stay tuned and in the meantime review!x3**


	7. The End?

Kate ran to the train tracks, there laid what looked like a dead body covered in blood.

"Oh my god.."Kate thought to herself as she made her way over to it.

Meanwhile Scar, and Claw who were watching from the bushes, didn't know what to do know that Kate was the only one who showed up.

"Let's just wait.."Scar mumbled.

"Okay,"Claw replied.

Within one minute afterwords Lilly showed up, and ran right up beside Kate.

"Is she okay?who is it who's hurt!"Lilly cried.

"Lilly..it's not an omega.."Kate said nervously.

"What?but..Garth said it was.."Lilly added sensing something wasn't right.

"Lilly where is Garth?"Kate questioned.

Then the white furred omega looked behind, and realized that he was no longer there.

"He was right behind me.."Lilly managed to choke out.

"I think we need to-"Kate didn't get to finish her sentence, when Claw, and Scar jumped out of the bushes, and suddenly Lord

who they thought was dead jumped up.

Both sisters let out a blood curdling scream as the three wolves lunged at them.

"Lilly get back!"Kate yelled.

"No I have to help!"Lilly yelled back.

Sadly however no matter how hard Kate, and Lilly fought they were out numbered, and quickly pinned down.

Then they heard a laugh, and looked up.

It was Garth he was smiling at the sight.

"Well, well looks like the two of you fell right into my trap!"Garth said.

"Trap!?"Kate, and Lilly yelled in unison.

"Yes you see..the whole dead omega thing was a trick, I needed to get you both out here so I could kill you!"Garth added.

"Why would you want to kill us?"Kate growled.

"Because for one you kicked Humphrey, and Namine from the pack, and two I want to be with Lord, and not have to leave jasper

aswell so you two must be dead!"Garth snapped.

Then Claw who had Lilly pinned down put his paw over her throat in attempt to choke her, while Lord, and Scar who had Kate pinned down aswell did the same.

"Alright boys choke them to death, make sure they never see their family, or friends ever again!Garth laughed evilly.

"This can't be the end it just can't..."Kate thought in horror.

* * *

**Alright here's chapter 7!Sorry it's short..but I wanted to end it with a cliffhanger yes I'm evil!xD not as evil as Garth, Lord, Scar, and Claw though so review? and I'll update soon!c:**


	8. Battle, And Chase

As Kate was being choked she knew she had to try, and save Lilly even if she couldn't save herself.

The tan wolf growled as she pushed Lord off of her, with all of her might, and then kicked Scar away from her.

As she stood up Kate's enemies came at her as she headed to save Lilly.

"GET HER!"Garth yelled.

Kate ran over to where Claw had Lilly down, and trying to kill her then jumped onto the other alpha's back.

Claw let out a cry as she felt Kate's claws dig into her fur.

"Lilly go get out of here!"Kate yelled as she held onto Claw.

The white furred omega knew she needed to get help, so she took off as fast she could.

"Oh no you don't!"Garth snapped as he chased after Lilly.

"Lord help me!"Garth added.

The black furred alpha who was running beside Scar, to help Claw with Kate turned around and headed to help Garth.

Then Scar reached where the two females were fighting, and jumped towards Kate.

The tan alpha growled as she kicked Claw, and jumped out of the way before Scar could reach her.

As Kate backed up both Claw, and Scar walked closer to her.

"Come on Lilly get some help for us please.."Kate thought.

Meanwhile Lilly was trying to out run Garth, and Lord who were quickly gaining on her.

"I've got to get to Hutch, and Kairi!"Lilly thought as she began to run a little faster, and saw as the wolve's dens come into veiw.

"Just a little further..."Lilly thought nervously as she saw Garth, and Lord coming up right behind her.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 8 yeah I know short again but I'm like...really tired and I don't know if I'll be updating again tonight if not tonight tomorrow for sure so anyways review?and I'll update soon.**


	9. Help Is On The Way

Lilly's eyes went wide as she tried to run fast, but couldn't.

Garth smiled as he jumped onto the white omega, and both wolves went crashing down.

"Please Garth don't do this.."Lilly whimpered.

"I must do this!"Garth snapped as he pinned Lilly down.

Lord laughed evilly as he walked up beside Garth.

"HELP!"Lilly shrieked.

* * *

"Hey did you here that?"Kairi asked.

"Yeah I did.."Hutch replied.

Then both wolves heard the cry for help again, and took off out of their den.

"It's coming from this way!"Kairi yelled as she ran quickly.

Hutch followed after his sister as fast as he could, knowing something really wasn't right.

Kairi, and Hutch stopped dead in their tracks when they saw Garth, and Lord trying to Kill Lilly.

"HEY PAWS OFF!"Hutch screamed as he jumped onto Garth, knocking him down.

Lord growled as he ran over to help his friend.

Then Kairi ran over to Lilly, and helped her up.

"Kairi you must go help Kate she's in trouble!"Lilly cried.

"Okay where is she?"Kairi asked.

"By the train tracks Scar, and Claw are tying to kill her!"Lilly added.

"I'll bring your sister back I promise!"Kairi replied as she took off in the direction of the tracks.

After that Lilly turned around, and went to help Hutch fight off Lord, and Garth.

Meanwhile back the train tracks Scar, and Claw had beaten Kate pretty badly.

The tan wolf could barely stand, and had blood all over her fur from huge bite, and scratch marks.

Scar jumped at Kate, and the tan wolf closed her eyes waiting for the final blow to come.

CRASH!

Kate was knocked to the ground, and was unable to move.

"Now just one big bite in the neck, and she'll be dead for sure!"Scar laughed.

"Yes this is perfect!"Claw added as she smiled.

It was at that very moment that Kairi reached the sight of the tracks, and saw Kate about to be killed.

"Hold on Kate I'm coming!"Kairi thought as she went right for Scar, who was about to bite Kate's neck.

"Please let her be okay, please.."Kairi said to herself.

* * *

**so in the story Kairi is going to be Hutch's sister, she's an OC I wanted to put in here, anyways Will Kate die?will Hutch, and Lilly be able to fight off Lord, and Garth?Will Kairi save Kate?What will happen!?You shall find out in the next chapter!So review?8D**


	10. Saving Kate

Kairi quickly jumped into the air, and headed for Claw's back.

Scar who was watching Claw closely turned his head, and went frozen when he saw Kairi.

Then suddenly Kairi landed on Claw's back, and bit her hard.

Claw let out a cry, and fell to the ground.

Kairi growled as Claw managed to get back up, and Scar came up beside her.

"I won't let you kill Kate ever!"Kairi yelled.

"I'm afraid you're too late my dear, Kate is already dead!"Claw laughed.

"WHAT?!"NO SHE CAN'T BE!"Kairi growled.

"Do you see her moving?"Claw asked as she pointed to the tan wolf.

Kairi eyed Kate carefully, and didn't see any movement...not even the rise and fall of her chest, which would mean she was still breathing.

"NO SHE'S NOT DEAD!"Kairi snapped.

"Uh hun yes she is.."Claw replied.

"YOU MONSTER!"Kari screamed as she lunged for Claw.

Claw growled as she came at Kairi, and both female wolves began to fight.

Kairi having much better fighting skills than Claw was able to kick her to the ground, and pin her down.

"Now...it's time for you to pay!"Kairi snapped.

"SCAR HELP ME!"Claw cried.

"I-I can't...she's too strong to fight off!"Scar responded as he backed away.

Kairi smirked at Scar's fear, and saw the male wolf run off into the forest.

"Well, well looks like you'll be paying for what you did after all!"Kairi added as she held her left paw high in the air

showing her sharp claws, and then swung her deadly weapon through Claw's neck.

The shorter female let out a scream, and with a few more swipes to the neck Claw was dead.

Kari was panting as got off of Claw, and let out a fierce growl.

Then Kairi walked over to Kate, and looked at her sadly.

"Oh Kate.."Kairi sniffled.

It was then that Kairi couldn't take it anymore she broke down into sobs, and couldn't seem to get the tears to stop falling.

Kairi jumped up when she heard a loud moan, and looked over at Kate.

"Kate?"..Kairi asked.

"Kairi help me I'm hurt,"Kate managed to choke out.

"It's gonna be alright..I"m here,"Kairi added as she pulled Kate onto her back, and began to carry the other alpha back to the dens.

"What happened to Claw, and Scar?"Kate asked weakly.

"Well Claw is dead you see I thought she had killed you so I killed her, and then Scar got scared of me and ran off,"Kairi explained.

"Oh Kairi!you saved my life thank you!"Kate replied.

"It was nothing really.."Kairi said.

"It was really something though!I mean if it wasn't for you, I'd be dead.."Kate pointed out.

"Well I'm just glad I could help,"Kairi responded.

"You're awesome you know that right?"Kate asked.

"No I didn't know that before, but it's good to know that I am!"Kairi laughed.

Then the smile that was on Kate's face despaired when she remembered something.

"Hey is Lilly okay?"Kate questioned as she began to panic.

"I don't know..I mean like Hutch, and I heard a cry for help and like we went to see what it was, and we saw Lilly being

attacked we went to help, then your sister told me to come help you while she helped Hutch fight off Garth, and Lord."Kairi explained.

"Well I sure hope they're okay.."Kate added nervously.

"I'll go see what's going on for sure, but first we need to get you to your parents you can't fight,"Kairi pointed out.

"You're right but come on we must hurry!"Kate said.

"I'm hurrying as fast as I can,"Kairi sighed.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 10!So it seems Kate will be okay thanks to Kairi, but is Hutch and Lilly alright?Find out in the next chapter!and review!x3**


	11. The End Of One Attack, And Another Chase

Kairi ran quickly through the woods, and finally came up upon the dens.

"Don't worry Kate we're almost there,"Kairi said.

"Thank god,"Kate sighed.

Then Kairi began to run a little faster and within less than a minute, she reached Eve, and Winston's den.

Kairi walked into the den to find both older alphas talking.

Eve, and Winston stopped immediately however when they saw Kairi.

"Kairi is everything okay?"Winston asked seeing that his oldest daughter was on her back.

"No Kate was attacked at Claw, and Scar but don't worry I saved her,"Kairi responded as she gently slid Kate off of her back.

The tan wolf weakly sat up, and looked at her parents with sorrow in her eyes.

"Oh Kate what happened?"Winston asked.

"I-I can't explain right now because Lilly, and Hutch need our help!"Kate barked.

"lilly?oh my god!is my baby okay?"Eve questioned.

"I don't know that's why we need to-"Kate couldn't finish her sentence when Eve cut her off.

"WHO'S HURTING HER WHERE IS SHE!"Eve screamed.

"Eve ma'am please calm down,"Kairi added.

"NO I CAN'T CALM DOWN!"Eve snarled.

"Mom please you're only making things worse.."Kate pointed out.

Then Eve's mad expression changed to a smile.

"You're right hunny but what can Winston, and I do to help?"Eve asked sweetly.

"You can come with me to help Lilly, and Hutch,"Kairi answered before Kate could.

"Alright let's go!"Winston said as he stood up.

"Becareful!"Kate called to her parents, and Kairi.

"Don't worry we'll be fine!"Kairi replied as she, and Kate's parents walked out of the den.

"So where are they?"Winston added.

"Follow me!"Kairi replied as she began to run in the direction of Lilly, and Hutch.

With that Eve, and Winston followed close behind Kairi, hoping that their other daughter was okay.

Meanwhile Lilly, and Hutch were having a hard time fighting off Garth, and Lord by themselves.

"Lilly get back!"Hutch yelled.

"No I must help you!"Lilly cried.

"You're already hurt as it is!"Hutch replied.

It was true Lilly had bite marks all over her fur, and one badly hurt paw.

Lord, and Garth both smirked as they cornered Hutch, and Lilly up against a tree.

Lilly began to whimper as she hid behind Hutch.

"Aw how cute trying to protect Lilly huh?"Garth asked as he let out an evil laugh.

Hutch glared at Garth but before he, or anyone else could do a thing yelling was heard.

"GET AWAY FROM THEM!"Eve screamed.

Lord, and Garth turned around to see Eve, Winston, and Kairi running towards them.

"Well..we're out numbered now.."Lord pointed out.

"Damn it,"Garth mumbled.

As soon as the three wolves reached Lord, and Garth they lunged at them.

Both wolves jumped out of the way, and began to run for the tracks.

"CHASE THEM OUT OF JASPER!"Eve ordered.

Kairi, and Winston nodded and then followed Eve.

"Looks like we're gonna be okay Lilly,"Hutch said as the white omega came out from behind him.

"Yeah but where's Kate?"Lilly asked.

"No idea but let's follow the others,"Hutch added.

"Okay good idea,"Lilly replied.

Then both wolves began to run through the woods, however with Lilly's badly injured paw she couldn't go that far without falling down.

"Lilly just stay here I'll be back I promise,"Hutch said.

The omega nodded as she licked her hurt paw gently.

After that Hutch took off towards the train tracks.

Eve, Winston, and Kairi were running fast, and as they came up on the tracks they saw Lord, and Garth run over them quickly, and continue to run farther away from Jasper.

"Good they're gone!"Kairi cheered.

"Yeah come on let's go back now,"Winston added.

"Hey is everyone alright!?"

Eve, Winston, and Kairi turned their heads to see Hutch coming up to them.

"Yeah everything's fine we just chased Lord, and Garth out of Jasper,"Winston explained.

"Good but come on we need to head back Lilly's left front paw is hurt badly,"Hutch replied.

"OH MY GOD MY BABY!"Eve cried as she began to run back to where Lilly was.

"EVE WAIT FOR US!"Hutch yelled as he went to catch up with the older alpha.

Then Winston, and Kairi began to run, and soon caught up with the other two wolves.

* * *

**Well Looks like everyone will be okay...for now that is because you never know that Lord, Garth, Scar, Humphrey and Namine might be planning and oh yeah speaking and Scar he wasn't anywhere to be seen was he?So what's he gonna do?hmm..you'll find out in the next chapter because I don't think he's out of Jasper Park yet...so review?owo**


	12. More Trouble

As the four wolves made their way through the forest, they had no idea that was trouble was about to brew again.

Lilly was laying in the grass tending to her hurt paw, when all of a sudden she heard a rustle in the bushes.

"Hutch?"Lilly asked looking in the direction the sound was coming from.

Then the white furred omega froze when she saw Scar step into sight.

"Hello Lilly,"Scar said as he began to make his way towards her.

"Don't come any closer.."Lilly whimpered.

"I must come closer though after I still need to kill you,"Scar added.

"No please don't...I'll do anything just don't kill me!"Lilly cried.

"You'll do anything huh?"Scar asked.

"Yes.."Lilly managed to choke out.

"Well then you're come with me!"Scar cheered.

Lilly's eyes grew wide with fear.

Where could Scar be taking her?

Then the male wolf grabbed Lilly by her neck, and began to pull her away.

Scar dragged Lilly through the forest father, and father away from her home.

Soon they reached the tracks, and Scar pulled her over to the other side.

"Now then let's go visit some of my friends shall we?"Scar asked as he continued to drag Lilly.

"Hey where did she go?"Hutch asked as he, and the other reached the spot where he last saw the omega.

"No idea I mean she can't walk with that injured paw of hers,"Winston pointed out.

Then Kairi began to sniff around and picked up a scent.

"Oh guys Scar was here..and I think he took Lilly,"Kairi added.

"NO!"Eve cried.

"Eve it'll be alright we'll find her I promise,"Winston said.

"WE BETTER OR I'LL RIP SCAR APART!"Eve yelled.

"Come on we need to go check on Kate,"Kairi sighed.

"We must find Lilly though!"Hutch barked.

"Are you serous?we can't do anything right now it's still dark out, we'll have to wait for tomorrow!"Kairi reposonded.

"You're right come on let's go see Kate,"Hutch muttered.

With that the four wolves made their way back to Eve, and Winston's den.

Once they arrived Kate quickly looked up at them.

"Um where's Lilly?"Kate asked.

"She's been taken.."Hutch admitted.

"What!"Kate cried.

"Kate it'll be okay really we'll find your sister, we're gonna go on a search for her first thing tomorrow morning,"Hutch

added.

"Okay.."Kate replied as she rested her head on her paws.

"Um Eve Winston can I have a word with you two?"Kairi asked.

"Of course,"Eve, and Winston answered in unison.

"Kay come on,"Kairi said leading the other two alphas out of the den.

"Alright so Kate is too hurt to fight so I was wondering...can I look after her tomorrow?"Kairi questioned.

"Of course,"Winston smirked.

"Thanks I promise I'll take good care of her!"Kairi cheered.

"I know you will even I trust you,"Eve added.

"Thanks Eve,"Kairi responded.

"No problem hun now come on let's get back inside,"Eve said.

Kairi nodded, and then the three wolves made their way back into the den.

After they were back inside Kairi, Eve, and Winston all sat down.

"So Kate can you explain to us what happened?"Winston asked.

"Yes well you see after Humphrey, and Sora were kicked from the pack, and you left with mom, and Lilly Garth came to my

den and told me one of Lilly's omega friends were hit by a train and that he needed my help, but then Garth wanted to get

Lilly so I told him I'd meet him at the tracks, and so I went there and found out the wolf wasn't an omega it was an

alpha..and then Lilly came, and I asked her where Garth was after I told her it wasn't one of her friends and she said he

was right behind her, but then he wasn't after that I had this feeling something was wrong so I was about to tell Lilly we

needed to leave when Scar, and Claw jumped out of the bushes, and the wolf who we thought was dead jumped up and it turns it

out it was Lord, then Garth showed up told us he wanted Lilly, and I dead so he could be with Lord and I guess Scar, and

Claw were in his side because they helped him try to kill us so he, and Lord could stay in the pack, but then I fought Scar,

and Lord off of me so I could save Lilly, and I got Claw off of her and told her to run then Garth, and Lord went after her

while Scar, and Claw beat me up after that I just kept fighting my best until I passed out, and I guess it was after that

Kairi showed up, and killed Claw because she thought she had killed me, but when I awoke, and I let out a moan of pain Kairi

was there crying, and she stopped when she saw me, and then brought me to you, and mom and then from there I stayed here

while you three went to help Hutch, and Lilly,"Kate explained.

"Wow that's a lot of events,"Winston said.

"Tell me about it,"Kate muttered.

"Alright well now that story times over let's all get some sleep, we need to be rested up for tomorrow,"Eve pointed out.

"Okay,"Hutch responded as he, and Kairi stood up.

"Wait!You two stay here tonight!"Eve added.

"Are you sure?"Kairi asked.

"Yes dear I am you're gonna be here looking after Kate anyways, and since Hutch is going with us tomorrow it would make more

sense to stay together,"Eve replied.

"Oh alright then,"Kairi responded.

Then all five wolves closed their eyes, and tried to get some sleep.

* * *

**Alright here's chapter12!So what will happen to Lilly?Find out next time!and review!x3**


	13. Waking Up

The next morning Kate awoke at sunrise, and as her eyes slowly opened she let out a yawn.

Kairi who was laying about three feet away from Kate, raised her head up and looked at her.

"Hey good morning,"Kairi greeted.

"Morning,"Kate replied.

"So how'd you sleep?"Kairi asked.

"Better than I expected,"Kate answered.

"Well I'm glad you got some rest,"Kairi added.

"Me too,"Kate responded.

Then the tan wolf sighed as she looked at the opening of the den, she could see the sun rising with all its different

colors of oranges, yellows, and reds.

"I've always loved the sunrise it's pretty,"Kate pointed out.

"Yeah it is,"Kairi agreed.

"So how did you sleep last night?"Kate questioned.

"Not very good I kept waking up,"Kairi sighed.

"Aww that sucks I'm sorry about that,"Kate said.

"Don't be sorry it's okay,"Kairi replied.

"I feel bad though..you, and Hutch were like dragged into this,"Kate mumbled.

"Hey it's not your fault this happened besides you, and Lilly needed our help so it's fine really,"Kairi responded.

"Well if you say so,"Kate smirked.

Kairi smiled at the tan wolf and for a moment almost got lost in those Amber eyes.

"Uh Kairi are you okay?"Kate asked in concern in her voice.

"Oh yes I'm fine!"Kairi laughed nervously.

"Alright..well uh I think we should wake the others up,"Kate added wanting so bad to change the conversation.

"I'm on it!"Kairi said as she stood up.

"Wait a minute you're not going to yell are you?"Kate asked.

"Yes because these three are heavy sleepers!"Kairi pointed out.

With that Kate covered her ears with her paws, and Kairi began to yell.

"GET UP, GET UP, GET UP!"

Eve, Winston, and Hutch all jumped up and looked as if they were about to pass out.

"Sis why did you do that!?"Hutch groaned.

"Because you three needed to get up!"Kairi laughed.

"YEAH WELL YOU WON'T BE GETTING UP ANYMORE WHEN I'M DOWN WITH-"Eve realizing she wasn't acting polite stopped her yelling, and a smile formed on her face.

"Thank you dear,"Eve said sweetly.

"You're welcome.."Kairi replied trying her best not to sound nervous.

"Well we better get a move on,"Winston added.

"I agree,"Hutch replied as he stood up.

Then Eve, and Winston got up and looked over at their daughter.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"Winston asked.

"Of course!after all Kairi will be here,"Kate pointed out.

"Alright then we should get moving,"Winston replied.

"Becarful you three!"Kate, and Kairi said in unison.

"We will!"Eve, Winston, and Hutch all responded as they left the den.

"So looks like it's just you, and me,"Kate smirked.

"Yep so whatcha wanna do?"Kairi said.

"I don't know just talk I guess,"Kate shrugged.

"Oh okay,"Kairi replied as she felt her cheeks get hot.

Kate studied Kairi for a moment she seemed to be acting strange.

Kairi was a nice looking wolf she had Red fur and Blue eyes

Kate had always thought Kairi's features were nice..but she didn't realize until that very moment that she might have been staring.

The tan wolf quickly broke her gaze away from Kairi, and looked at the den's left wall.

"What were you looking at?"Kairi asked in a teasing voice.

"N-Nothing.."Kate managed to choke out.

"Yeah sure,"Kairi added still talking in that teasing tone.

"Can we just get some breakfast!"Kate barked.

"Oh course I'll go hunt,"Kairi smirked.

"I'd help you if I could,"Kate sighed.

"I know you would but don't worry I'll be back in a jiffy!"Kairi giggled.

With that the Red wolf left the den.

"If only I wasn't so injured I could be helping.."Kate muttered as she rested her head on her paws.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 13!not any drama in this one I know but I figured I'd give myself a little break from that, and just write a chapter that showed love so anyways review? and I'll update yeah one more thing!There will be lots, and lots of drama in the next chapter to come!8D**


	14. Stampede, And An Evil Plan

As Kairi walked to the hunting grounds she couldn't seem to stop thinking about Kate.

"I hope she'll be okay,"Kairi thought as she spotted some caribou.

The Red wolf ran to the hunting ground, and hid perfectly in the grass as she began to sneak up on her prey.

Just as Kairi was going to jump for her, and Kate's food she was knocked to the ground.

"What in th-"Kairi didn't get to finish her sentence when she saw Namine standing over her.

"Hello Kairi,"Namine growled.

Kairi glared at the white wolf, and kicked her off of her.

Namine landed on the ground hard, and the caribou looked around for a moment sensing something was there.

"Damn it,"Kairi muttered under her breath.

The other alpha stood up quietly and looked at Kairi.

"What are you doing here?"Kairi asked.

"Well I wasn't ever kicked out of Jasper now was I?"Namine questioned.

"No you weren't but that doesn't give you the right to bother me!"Kairi barked.

"Hey it's not my fault you were going for the same caribou I was!"Namine barked back.

"Exuse me?I was here first!"Kairi snapped.

"Whatever doesn't mean I can't take it!"Namine relpied as she jumped out of the grass, and lunged for the caribou.

The caribou began to run and Namine chased after it.

Kairi sighed as she turned around, and walked away to find another caribou.

"That son of a-"Kairi was once again cut off when the ground began to shake.

The Red wolf looked up and saw a huge stampede of caribou coming at her.

"Oh my god.."Kairi mutterd.

Then the wolf took off trying to run as fast as she could.

Back in the valley Kairi looked at the sides, and saw a branch she could use.

As the wolf jumped forward to grab it, and do a flip she was kicked to the ground.

Kairi let out a yelp as she ladened on the ground.

Just as she looked up she saw the caribou not even 5 inches away.

Kairi quickly laid flat on the ground, and covered her head with her paws.

The caribou began to run over her, and the she-wolf closed her eyes waiting for impact.

Then suddenly Kairi heard a scream, but knew she couldn't do anything to help whoever else was trouble.

It took three more minute, and then all of the caribou had finally passed through.

The Red wolf stood up weakly, and let out a sigh of relief.

"Well that was a close one,"Kairi said to herself.

Then as Kairi began to walk down the valley, she saw a body laying on the ground.

"Namine.."Kairi mumbled as she walked up the white wolf.

Kairi leaned down, and lightly shook Namine's head.

"Uh what.."Namine groanded as her eyes opened.

"Well I still you're still alive,"Kairi pointed out.

"You're not glad that I am?"Namine asked as she slowly stood up.

"Hmm maybe I am maybe I'm not,"Kairi responded.

"You sure have a nerve.."Namine growled.

"I have a nerve?You were the one who interrupted my hunt!"Kairi snarled.

"Whatever!"Namine yelled.

"Why don't you go play around the caribou, and this time get yourself killed!"Kairi screamed.

Namine glared at Kairi, turned around, and walked off away from the other alpha.

"That girl has some nerve almost costing us our lives, and then making Kate, and I lose our breakfast!"Kairi yelled to herself.

Then Kairi sighed as she left the hunting grounds, and headed back to the den.

When Kairi arrived she saw Kate look up at her.

"Where's breakfast?"Kate asked.

"Namine ruined my hunt she came, and started stuff with me then she went after this caribou I wanted, and then she almost cost our lives in a stupid freaking stampede!"Kairi snapped.

"Oh my gosh are you okay!"Kate replied.

"Yes I'm fine, and so is Namine,"Kairi responded.

"Well I'm just glad you're alright,"Kate said.

"Aren't you hungry though?"Kairi wondered.

"I can wait until a little later,"Kate smirked.

"Okay then let's just hang out for a bit,"Kairi added.

Kate nodded in response, and then the Red wolf laid down.

Meanwhile miles from Jasper Park Scar had brought Lilly, to a den where Lord, Garth, Humphrey, and Sora all were.

"So what should we do with her boys?"Scar asked.

"I know let's rape her!"Garth laughed.

Lilly's eyes went wide with fear.

Would they really do that to her?

"Yes let's!" Scar agreed.

"I'll go first!"Garth added.

Everyone else nodded, and then Scar moved away from Lilly.

Garth smirked as he walked up to the omega, and smiled evilly.

"I need a way to get out of here.."Lilly thought nervously as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

**Here's chapter 14!So what will happen to Lilly?What will Namine do next?Find out in the next chapter!and review!8D**

"


	15. To The Rescue!

Lilly could barely breathe it felt as if there was a lump stuck in her throat.

"Garth please don't do this.."Lilly whimpered.

Sadly Garth didn't listen to the omega, and got on top of her.

The small white wolf let out a cry as Garth began to rape her.

The little Omega closer her eyes, and let out another cry as tears came down her face.

She could hear the other laughing in the den as well as Garth.

"Why would Garth do this to me.."Lilly thought.

Then suddenly Lilly heard a scream, and her eyes went wide.

Within seconds before she even knew it, Lilly found herself free from Garth's body.

As Lilly sat up weakly she saw Winston, Hutch, and Eve all fighting Garth, and the others.

"They came for me!"Lilly cheered to herself.

Then Lilly watched with wide eyes as her family fought off their enemies.

"DON'T EVER COME NEAR MY DAUGHTER AGAIN OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!"DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?!"Eve snarled.

"Yes.."Garth, Lord, Scar, Humphrey, and Sora will said in unison.

After that the five wolves ran from their den.

"Oh my baby!"Eve cried as she ran over to Lilly.

"It's okay mom I'm okay,"Lilly added as she hugged Eve.

"Are you hurt?"Winston asked.

"Well..no one beat me up, but as you saw Garth was raping me.."Lilly managed to choke out.

"Yeah we saw,"Hutch sighed.

"I hope he didn't get me pregnant,"Lilly responded.

"Only time will tell but come on we need to be getting home,"Winston pointed out.

Lilly nodded in response to Winston, and then the group left the den and headed back to Jasper.

However Garth, and the rest of his group would not be giving up so easily so what would they do next?

Well...no one but them knew that answer, however soon that answer would be revealed to Kate, and Lilly's family.

* * *

**Yes I know..this was very very short but I'm really tired at the moment, but wanted to update so yeah..xD I am however hoping that I'll be able to update a longer chapter later today, so until then stay tuned, and review!owo**


	16. Fire, And The Return To Jasper!

Back in Jasper park Tony was starting to wonder where his son was.

"I better go see Winston, and Eve about this,"Tony thought as he left his den, and walked to another.

When Tony reached the den he was shocked to find Kairi, and Kate inside talking.

"Um Kate have you seen Garth?"Tony asked.

That's when Kate, and Kairi both realized something: They had kicked Tony's own son from the pack.

"Kairi It was so crazy last night I forgot all about Tony,"Kate whispered.

"Me too but we have to tell him something,"Kairi replied.

"Yeah I know,"Kate added.

Then both female wolves looked back up at Tony, who was giving them a confused look.

"We really don't know where he is.."Kairi said in a nervous tone.

"Oh well uh where's your Kate?they might know where he is,"Tony pointed out.

"We don't that either!"Kairi barked.

"Oh alright then well uh I'll see you two later I guess,"Tony sighed.

With that the older alpha left the den then both Kairi, and Kate knew something had to be done.

"What are we gonna do?He has to know what happened!"Kate snapped.

"I know, I know.."Kairi muttered.

"How is he gonna react to this anyways?I can't see him being happy with us after he finds out!"Kate cried.

"Kate calm down it's gonna be okay we'll tell him, and I'm sure he'll understand,"Kairi replied.

"You're sure?"Kate questioned.

"Sure as ever!"Kairi laughed.

"Alright then,"Kate smirked.

With that both she-wolves went back to talking while outside of Jasper, something very interesting was about to take place.

"Okay are you all ready?"Garth asked.

Lord, Sora, Humphrey, and Scar all nodded in response to their leader.

"Alright good now you know what to do when they come, this way we light this place on fire and then sneak back into

Jasper!"Garth laughed.

"Should I go see if I can spot them?"Lord asked.

"Yes go!"Garth answered.

With that Lord took off through the woods, and within a few minutes he spotted the other group coming.

"Perfect,"Lord thought as he ran back to Garth.

"Garth, Garth there coming!"Lord said.

"Okay you all know what to do!"Garth responded.

With that Lord, Sora, Humphrey, Scar, and Garth all grabbed some branches that they found, and rubbed them together.

Soon fire was born.

Then they ran with the burning branches, making sure to touch the fire to the ground.

The fire began to spread quickly so Garth, and the rest of his team ran off towards Jasper.

"Hey do you smell that?"Hutch asked lifting his nose to the air.

"Yes I do,"Lilly, Winston, and Eve answered in unison.

However before anyone could do anything they heard a crackling sound, and looked ahead.

The fire was coming right for them.

"RUN!"Hutch yelled.

With that the four wolves took off away from Jasper park.

Then Garth, and the others reached the tracks and crossed them.

Once they were back in Jasper they headed for the dens in search of Namine.

"Yes with Namine on our side we'll Kill Kate, and Kairi for sure!"Garth said evilly.

"I can't wait!"Sora laughed.

"Me neither,"Humphrey, Lord, and Scar all agreed together.

* * *

**Well here ya are!something a little longer!So now with a fire, and Garth and the others back in Jasper what will happen?Find out next time, and review!x3**


	17. Fire Escape, And More Trouble

Hutch, Eve, Winston, and Lilly quickly ran through the forest.

"COME ON YOU GUYS RUN FASTER!"Hutch yelled looking over his shoulder, seeing that some trees close to them were now on fire.

"We're trying!"Lilly cried.

Then suddenly a tree that was completely on fire fell over to where Lilly was running.

The white omega let out a scream as the tree came down at her.

"Lilly!"Hutch yelled as he jumped to where the small female wolf was and grabbed her.

Just as the tree fell over and fire caught to the ground Hutch, and Lilly were both out of the way.

"NOW WE MUST GET OUTTA HERE!"Hutch added as he let go of Lilly.

With that the group took off as the fire spread even more.

Then the group came upon a cliff, and when they look down they saw a huge lake.

"WE HAVE TO JUMP!"Hutch yelled.

"ARE YOU NUTS!WE'LL BE KILLED!"Winston yelled back.

"WE DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"Hutch screamed seeing the fire getting closer.

After that Hutch grabbed Lilly, and jumped off the cliff.

"MY BABY!"Eve cried as she jumped off the cliff after her daughter.

Winston sighed, and then jumped off heading into the water.

All four wolves fell into the water, and then swam to land.

Hutch who had grabbed Lilly was pulling her safety, and then gently put her down on the ground.

"WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!YOU COULD GOTTEN MY BABY KILLED!"Eve snarled as she reached Hutch.

"Well excuse me for saving her life!"Hutch snapped.

"He's right Eve if Hutch hadn't jumped off that cliff with Lilly, and hadn't grabbed her from that falling tree she'd be dead,"Winston pointed out.

"You're right Winston,"Eve replied calmly.

Then the older female alpha looked over at Hutch, and smiled.

"Thank you dear,"Eve said sweetly.

"You're welcome,"Hutch responded.

Then Lilly sat up weakly, and began to shake the water off of her.

"Yes thank you Hutch,"Lilly managed to choke out.

"No problem,"Hutch replied.

"Alright you guys let's go find another way to get us home,"Winston sighed.

With that the group began to walk again, they may have gotten their back to safety...but would getting home be such a breeze?

Meanwhile back in Jasper Garth, and his team were coming up with ways to Kill Kate, and Kairi.

"Let's just go find a place to hide!Then tonight we can sneak over to where they are!"Garth said.

"Sounds good to me,"Lord added.

With that the group began to walk closer to the den's area however before the group could go any further they heard a voice from behind.

"Garth!"

"Oh no it's my dad hide everyone!"Garth barked.

Then Lord, Scar, Sora, and Humphrey jumped behind a nearby bush.

The young alpha turned around to see Tony, and smiled.

"Hey dad!"Garth replied.

"Where were you?"Tony asked.

"Just doing alpha stuff,"Garth lied.

"Oh well come on I'm sure Kate, and Kairi will be glad to see you!"They seemed nervous when I told them I couldn't find you,"Tony explained.

"I'll be glad to see them as well!"Garth cheered

Back in Winston, and Eve's den Kairi, and Kate had no idea what was coming for them.

And would they be able to handle it?

Maybe and Maybe not.

* * *

**Well the next chapter will be very very ****interesting**!I will try, and get it up later anyways review, and I'll be update soon!C:


	18. Garth's Return

Garth, and Tony entered the den while Kate, and Kairi were talking.

When both female wolves saw Garth their eyes went wide with shock.

"Happy to see me?"Garth asked looking at Kate.

The tan wolf didn't know what to say, but how could she know?

Last time Kate checked Garth was running from Jasper now there he was standing not three feet away from her.

"Of course!"Kate finally managed to choke out.

"But now if you two don't mind Kates not feeling so well..so could you go please?"Kairi added.

"Yes of course come my son!"Tony said.

With that Garth followed Tony out of the den leaving Kate, and Kairi in total disbelief.

"How did he get back in here?"Kate asked.

"I don't know but now that he is the rest of Garth's team might be here too!"Kairi pointed out.

"Great now what are we gonna do?Tony doesn't know what happened, and with my parents, and Hutch still gone looking for

Lilly we're out numbered!"Kate snapped.

"Hey it'll be okay I promise I won't let anyone hurt you,"Kairi responded.

"Thanks.."Kate said blushing.

"No problem after all we've been friends since Alpha School, and I've always felt the need to protect you!"Kairi smirked.

"I never knew you felt like that,"Kate replied looking at Kairi with shock.

"Well now you do!"Kairi laughed

"Yep!"Kate laughed back.

"But still what are gonna do?"Kate added as she sighed.

"I guess we'll just have to wait and see what happens,"Kairi shrugged.

"I guess so,"Kate muttered.

The night ahead would be a hard one for both Kate, and Lilly but little did the sisters know that near the end of the

night something...something very very bad would happen.

* * *

**Yes I know this is short, but the next one will be longer!I was just a bit busy while typing this chapter up, anyways review?an update is coming soon!8D**


	19. Another Attack!

As the day went by both Kate, and Kairi knew something was gonna happen and were on edge all day.

Finally at dinner time both wolves got to eat for the first time since the night before.

"Oh Kairi this caribou is so good!"Kate said as she ate her share.

"Yeah I made sure I picked a good one, and thank good Namine wasn't there to stop me again,"Kairi replied.

"I'm just glad to be eating I was starving almost the whole day!"Kate added.

"Yeah same here,"Kairi replied as she took a bite of the meat.

After that both wolves talked, and finished their dinner.

Meanwhile back in another part of Jasper Garth, who had gotten away from Tony was talking to his team behind some bushes

so they wouldn't be seen

"Okay the sun is almost set, and once it is we spring into action!"Garth cheered.

"Oh yeah this is gonna be awesome!"Sora chimed in.

"I agree,"Humphrey replied.

"Alright also when I got away from Tony I ran into Namine, and we talked she's gonna be helping us tonight so the plan is

she'll meet us halfway to the den where Kate, and Kairi are then we'll all make our way there together,"Garth explained.

"Sounds good,"Lord smirked.

"Yes I know and I'm positive this plan will work!Tonight wolves are going down, and they aren't gonna be us!"Garth laughed.

Then the rest of Garth's team began to laugh evilly along with him, looking forward to the night ahead.

Outside of Jasper Lilly, Winston, Hutch, and Lilly were all trying to figure a way back to Jasper.

"Hey guys I've got an idea!If we go into the East of Jasper, we can get back into the West by crossing that stream that

used to be the border between the packs before they were untied,"Hutch pointed out.

"Hutch that's a perfect idea!Let's go!"Lilly cheered.

The alpha smiled at the white omega she ran towards the East.

"Hey wait up!"Hutch laughed as he ran after Lilly.

"Looks like those two are getting are getting pretty tight,"Winston smirked.

"Yeah well come we need get home I need to see if Kates okay!"Eve barked as she began to run after the younger wolves.

"I'm coming!"Winston said as he went to catch up with the others.

-Back In Jasper-

The sun was set so Garth, and his team were on the move.

"Come on guys we're almost to where we need to meet Namine,"Garth said.

"This night is gonna be amazing!"Lord laughed.

"Yes, yes it is.."Garth agreed as he saw Namine waiting by a tree she said she'd meet the group at.

"Ah there you guys are!"Namine said as the group came up to her.

"Yeah sorry we wanted to make sure no one saw us,"Garth muttered.

"It's fine but come on we must get going!"Namine said.

With that the group made their way to the den, and once they reached it they walked to the entrance very very quietly.

"They're sleeping perfect time to attack!"Garth whispered to the others.

Then the group ran into the den, and lunged for both female wolves.

Kate, and Kairi awoke at the noise and their eyes went wide.

Was this the end?...Only time would tell.

* * *

**Yes!Something a bit longer!well I know some of you have been asking in reviews why does Humphrey want Kate dead?well that answer will be answered in the next chapter so review!and I shall update soon!C:**


	20. Fighting, And Getting Trapped

Before Kate, or Kairi had a change to do anything, they were both knocked to the ground.

Humphrey pinned Kate down, and put his left paw over her throat.

"Why are you doing Humphrey.."Kate managed to choke out.

"Because I want nothing more than to be with Sora, and I want revenge for you getting me kicked out of Jasper!"Humphrey snapped.

The tan wolf froze she had never seen Humphrey like this before.

"Please don't.."Kate added as tears formed in her eyes.

"Sorry Kate but please won't work on me now,"Humphrey replied as he began to choke the female wolf.

"KATE!"Kairi yelled seeing her friend was about to be killed.

The Red wolf growled at Lord who had her up against the den wall.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!"Kairi snarled as she kicked Lord in the face.

The Black furred alpha went down, and went down hard.

"Lord!"Garth cried.

Garth glared at Kairi as he began to walk towards her.

Kairi looked over at Kate.

She was still being choked with Scar, and Sora beside Humphrey.

"I must help her,"Kairi thought.

Then Kairi jumped over Garth, and ran towards Kate.

"GUYS LOOK OUT!"Garth yelled.

Right as Scar, Humphrey, and Sora looked up Kairi was in the air headed for Humphrey.

Kairi growled as she landed on his back, ans clawed him.

Humphrey let out a scream, and smacked Kairi.

The Red alpha went falling to the den floor where Scar, and Sora jumped onto her.

"Take her out boys!"Humphrey yelled.

Then Garth ran over to where Lord was and looked at him.

While Kairi was fighting off Scar, and Sora Kate was trying hard to get Humphrey off of her.

The tan wolf finally built enough strength up to kick the grey wolf off of her.

Humphrey went crashing to the ground hitting his head hard.

Kate stood up weakly, and ran over to help Kairi.

The Amber eyed wolf quickly grabbed Sora, and pulled him off of her friend.

Sora screamed as he was thrown to the ground.

Then Kairi was able to throw Scar off of her.

"COME ON KAIRI RUN!"Kate yelled seeing Humphrey, Scar, and Sora sitting up weakly while Garth was still focused on Lord.

With that Kairi took off following Kate out of the den.

"AFTER THEM BOYS!"Humphrey yelled as he ran after Kate, and Kairi.

Then Scar, and Sora followed HUmphrey, while Garth pulled Lord onto his back, and then followed his team.

"So where do we go from here?"Kairi asked.

"I don't know let's just keep running!"Kate responded.

Kairi nodded and then focused on getting away from Garth's group

Then suddenly rain began to pour from the sky.

Kairi, and Kate stopped running and looked up.

They were so caught up in their fight, they didn't even notice the dark clouds that had formed.

The wind began to pick up, and the came down heavy.

"I can barely see anything!"Kate cried.

"Me nither!"Kairi barked.

"Come on we have to find shelter!"Kate said.

"Follow me I'll lead us to my den!"Kairi added.

Kate nodded in response to Kairi, and then followed her.

The two wolves were now walking trying not to slip or fall.

They stayed beside each other to make they wouldn't lose one another, and slowly made their way to Kairi's den.

"THIS IS MADNISS!"Garth screamed.

"I know we can't see anything in this storm!"Sora yelled back.

"What are we gonna do we have to find Kairi, and Kate!"Scar pointed out.

"Let's just keep going we can't stop now we're to far from the den!"Garth snapped.

With that the team tried hard to make their way through the storm.

Meanwhile outside of Jasper now Winston, Eve, Hutch, and Lilly were caught in the storm.

"We have to find shelter!"Lilly cried.

"Hey look a cave!"Hutch said pointing to a cave up a head.

It seemed to have rather large boulders on the top of it which made Lilly scared.

"Hutch I don't thin-"

Lilly didn't get to finish her sentence however when Eve cut her off.

"Baby listen to Hutch!"Eve barked.

"Alright mom,"Lilly sighed.

With that the four wolves made their way into the cave, and began to dry off.

"Man this storm is really something,"Winston added as he noticed the wind pick up.

"It sure is,"Eve agreed.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake, as the winds got faster, and the huge boulders that were on the top of the cave began to fall in front of the cave's entrance.

And before anyone could do anything the boulders had completely fallen blocking the way out, and now the four wolves were facing a wall of boulders.

"Oh great just when things couldn't get any worse we're stuck!"Hutch yelled.

* * *

**Oh..now what will happen?Find out in the next chapter!8D and review.c:**


	21. A Storm Of Feelings, and Events

Oh now what are we gonna do!"Eve snapped.

"Now, now love we'll be out of here soon,"Winston added trying his best to calm his mate down.

"NO WE WON'T, AND THEN I'LL NEVER GET TO SEE KATE EVER AGAIN!OH MY BABY SHE'S ALL HURT IN THAT DEN AND GOD KNOWS WHAT'S GOING ON THERE AND NOW HUTCH GOT ALL OF US TRAPPED IN HERE!"Eve yelled.

"I-I'm sorry Eve.."Hutch said weakly.

"YOU BETTER OR YOU'LL BE-"Eve realizing once again that her actions weren't polite calmed down, and smiled.

"I'm sorry Hutch this wasn't your fault you were just trying to get us out of the rain,"Eve replied sweetly.

"It's fine ma' am,"Hutch responded.

Eve smiled at Hutch, and then the group began to talk, on how they'd get out of the cave.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Jasper Kairi, and Kate were still trying to find Kairi's den.

"I thought you said you were gonna lead us to it!"Kate barked.

"Hey I can't see well in this weather!"Kairi pointed out.

"I know, I know!That's why we need to stop walking!"Kate replied.

"Why would we want to st-"Kairi didn't get to finish her sentence when she turned around, and saw Kate through the pouring  
rain.

"Even in a storm Kate still looks beautiful,"Kairi thought to herself.

"Kairi are you okay?"Kate asked nervously as the Red wolf walked closer to her.

Before Kate could ask any more questions, Kairi answered Kate in a way she never expected.

The Tan wolf's eyes went wide, and her heart began to raise as she felt Kairi kissing her.

Kate smiled as she kissed the other alpha back.

Both pairs of the female Wolve's lips stayed together, for three minutes before finally breaking apart.

Once they did they gasped for air, and felt as more rain poured over them.

Then Kate, and Kairi looked at each other and said something in unison they both knew they felt.

"I love you,"

* * *

Back in another part of Jasper Garth, and his team still couldn't find Kate, and Kairi.

"Dang it what are we gonna do!"Namine snapped.

"I don't know,"Garth answered.

"Well we better do something!"Sora added.

"Okay, okay!Let's just-"Garth didn't get to finish his words however, when he saw a den up ahead.

"Hey there's shelter!"Garth cheered.

With that Garth, and the rest of his group ran into the empty den, and then dried off.

Then all of the wolves laid down, and rested waiting for the rain to stop.

* * *

Back outside of Jasper the storm was getting worse, and Lilly had no idea how she, and others would get out of the cave.

"I miss Kate,"Lilly mumbled.

"I know sweetie I do too,"Winston sighed.

The suddenly the ground began to shake...violently, and they heard the sound of that to them was a loud train.

After that they heard the winds get louder, and louder and heard the sound of a train getting closer.

"EVERYONE GET DOWN!"Winston screamed realizing a tornado was heading their way.

Lilly quickly laid down, and covered her head with her paws.

Hutch seeing the omega so scared quickly jumped over her shielding her body, as the tornado came crashing into the cave.

After that the sound of large boulders crashing, and the sounds of screaming echoed into the night.

* * *

**Well well...What will happen next?!Find out in the next chapter!8D and review!C:**


	22. After The Storm

After the dust cleared Hutch opened his eyes slowly scared to see the sight around him.

The rain had finally stopped falling, and now all was quiet.

When the alpha looked around he saw the whole cave was now in pieces, and the boulders were everywhere.

Thankfully Hutch wasn't crushed, and then he remembered something.

He had been shielding Lilly.

Hutch admittedly looked down, and saw the white omega shaking in fear with her paws over her eyes.

"Lilly it's alright you can open your eyes now,"Hutch said.

With that the white omega looked at Hutch as he got off of her.

"You saved my life,"Lilly added.

"It was nothing,"Hutch replied as he blushed.

"It was something alright but um where's my parents?"Lilly asked.

"I don't know so let's find them,"Hutch responded.

Lilly nodded in response to Hutch, and then began to look around.

"Mom, Dad!"Lilly called.

"We're over here!"

"That sounded like your dad Lilly!Come on,"Hutch barked.

"I know who it sounded like!"Lilly replied as she followed the young alpha.

The two young wolves found themselves led to where they was a pile of large boulders, and went around to the back.

There they saw Winston, and Eve.

"Oh my gosh mom, dad!"Lilly cried.

"We'll be fine dear,"Winston said with a weak smile on his face.

"How?Your paw is stuck under that huge boulder, and mom has cuts, and blood all over her!"Lilly yelled looking at Eve who

was laying on the ground weakly.

"We need to get you free sir,"Hutch pointed out.

"Hutch we can't the boulders are too heavy,"Winston sighed.

"They might be heavy but still I'm sure with Lilly's help we can free you,"Hutch explained.

"Well it's worth a shot,"Winston said.

"Good now Lilly when I say go we start pushing the boulders,"Hutch barked.

Lilly nodded, and then waited for Hutch to speak.

"Alright go!"Hutch snarled

After that both wolves began to push the boulders as hard as they could, and the large rocks began to move.

"They're moving!"Lilly cheered.

"Just keep pushing their not lose yet,"Hutch added.

Then suddenly the rocks slid into one another, causing the pile to fall over, and the boulder that had Winton's left back

paw was now moved as well.

"Dad you're free!"Lilly said with excitement in her voice.

"Yes but my paw isn't to well!"Winston yelled as he took a look at his injury

It was at that moment when Lilly, and Hutch realized how bad it was.

There was a bone sticking out of the paw, with ripped fur, and blood was coming out quickly it large amounts.

"Come on we have to get you, and mom back to Jasper,"Lilly added.

"I agree okay Lilly get Eve, and I'll carry your father,"Hutch instructed.

Lilly nodded, and then went over to where Eve was still laying weakly.

The older female alpha's breathing was slow, and she seemed very weak.

The white omega pulled her mother onto her back, as Hutch did the same with Winston.

With that Lilly, and Hutch began to make their way to Jasper, hoping they Eve, and Winston would be okay.

* * *

**Well here's chapter 22!8D Will Eve, and Winston be okay?hmm..let's see what happens next time!also I wanted to center this chapter around Hutch, Lilly, Eve, and Winston so sorry to those who wanted to read about Kairi, Kate, and Garth's team but you'll find out about them in the next chapter!so stay tuned, and review?x3**


	23. Drama In Jasper Park

Lilly, and Hutch had agreed to take Winston, and Eve the way they were chased out by the fire, since it was no longer

burning because of the rain.

"Ugh how much longer until we get there!"Lilly cried.

"Calm down Lilly we'll be there soon,"Hutch replied.

"I'm just so scared what if my parents die.."Lilly added.

"Listen they're not gonna die we'll get them back to Jasper soon, and then once we're home we can tend to them Little Lilly,"Hutch explained.

"Yeah I guess you're right, but what's with calling me Little Lilly?"The white omega responded.

"It's a nickname I came up with since you're little, and your name is Lilly it fits you perfectly,"Hutch pointed out.

"I am not that little!"Lilly barked.

"Yes you are but don't worry it only makes ya look cute!"Hutch giggled.

"Thanks,"Lilly said as she blushed.

"No problem,"Hutch smirked.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Jasper Park Kairi, and Kate were talking about their feelings for each other.

"So you've had a crush on me for a while huh?"Kate laughed.

"Yes I have,"Kairi admitted blushing.

"Well it's to know you love me back,"Kate added.

"I honestly didn't think you'd ever like me like that though,"Kairi said.

"I always have after all we went to Alpha School, and did everything together and I learned you weren't much different

from me you're so pretty, so sweet, so loving, so caring that it would've been impossible for me to not love you the only

reason I didn't tell you, was because then I had to marry Garth, and then I guess fell for Humphrey but not anymore I only

want you,"Kate replied.

"Oh Kate!"Kairi cheered as she hugged the Tan wolf.

"I love you,"Kate responded.

"I love you too,"Kairi said happily.

"So wanna go to your den then?"Kate asked.

"Yeah that sounds good!"Kairi giggled.

With that both wolves walked to Kairi's den not knowing they were walking right into danger.

* * *

Back outside of Jasper Hutch, and Lilly had finally come upon the train tracks.

"Yes finally we're back!"Lilly yelled with happiness in her voice.

"Yeah, yeah so come let's get them to the den,"Hutch added.

Lilly nodded, and then followed Hutch as they crossed the train tracks, and entered Jasper.

Then they headed for the den's area where they saw Winston, and Eve's home.

"Hey Kairi, Kate we're-"Lilly stopped her talking when she saw no one was in the den.

"Well uh I didn't expect them to be gone,"Lilly said nervously as she put Eve down.

"Same here wonder where they went,"Hutch agreed as he put Winston on the ground.

"So uh I guess we'll go look for them, yeah?"Lilly asked.

"Of course now come on!"Hutch barked running out of the den.

Lilly nervously followed close behind knowing something wasn't right.

Meanwhile in another park of Jasper Kairi, and Kate were walking up to the Red wolf's den.

"So Kairi what will-"Kate was cut off when she, and Kairi reached the den opening to find Garth, and his team asleep in the den.

Kairi, and Kate quietly backed up with fear in their eyes.

"What are they doing in there!"Kate wishpered.

"No idea none of them knew where my den was,"Kairi answered quietly.

Then Kate backed up a little more, and tripped on a branch.

The Tan wolf yelped as she fell down.

The sound caused Garth, Sora, Namine, Scar, Humphrey to wake up.

"Hey it's Kate, and Kairi!"Sora growled.

"Oh no..."Kairi thought as Kate stood up.

"Get them!"Garth yelled.

With that Kate, and Kariri took off once again running through Jasper.

"Way to go you just had to slip on that branch!"Kairi snarled.

"It's not my fault!"Kate barked.

"Whatever just keep running,"Kairi mumbled.

Then suddenly Kate, and Kairi fell to the ground, when they found themselves running into something.

"Kate!"Lilly cheered as she hugged her sister.

"Lilly you're okay!"Kate laughed as she hugged the omega back.

"Oh my gosh what in the world happened?You, Hutch, Mom, and Dad were gone for so long!"Kate pointed out.

"Well let's just say uh things were pretty harsh out there,"Lilly explained.

"It's fine things haven't been so great here either,"Kate muttered.

"Yeah uh speaking of that when Hutch, and I saw you two coming our way you seemed to be running very fast what was that about?"Lilly questioned.

"Uh..Garth, and his team are back,"Kate admitted.

"What!How!"Lilly cried.

"Well they snuck back into Jasper somehow, and Garth ran into Tony I guess because he came to Mom, and Dad's den with him

to tell us he was back, and we didn't have the heart to tell Tony what happened,"Kate sighed.

"Oh yeah speaking of Mom, and Dad they're hurt pretty badly,"Lilly mumbled.

"Oh my god I think I'm gonna have a headache,"Kate groaned.

"Hey there they are!"

Hearing that loud yell made Hutch, Lilly, Kate, and Kairi know they needed to go.

"RUN EVERYONE!"Hutch ordered seeing Garth's team running towards them fast.

"Lilly, Kate, and Kairi took off together while Hutch stayed and ran right for Garth's group.

"Yeah come get me you losers!"Hutch yelled leading the evil wolves away from the girls.

"Hey where's Hutch?"Lilly asked when she realized he wasn't behind them.

"Oh no Garth, and this team must have got him!"Kairi snarled.

"We must help him!"Lilly added.

"No Lilly you should stay out of this!"Kate yelled.

"I can't!"Lilly barked.

"You need to if you don't you'll die!"Kate pointed out.

"I'd rather die for Hutch than not to have helped him at all!"Lilly replied.

"Why?"Kate asked.

"Be-Because I love him!"Lilly responded as she took off to help Hutch.

"Come on Kairi!"Kate added as she ran to help Lilly.

With that Kairi followed hoping that somehow they would be able to beat Garth's team.

* * *

**Dun, dun dun!What will happen next?!Stay tuned for the next chapter and find out!oh and also...review please!8D**


	24. War, Abuse, And Sorrow

"Lilly, Wait for us!"Kate yelled trying to catch up to her sister.

However the white omega didn't stop running, instead she just began to run faster.

"I know they're around here somewhere they came this way!"Lilly thought as she slowed down to take a better look around the area.

Then suddenly Lilly heard a scream, and her eyes winded.

"Hutch!"Lilly cried as she ran in the direction of the screaming.

The white wolf ran right to where she saw Garth, and his team beating Hutch up real bad.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!"Lilly yelled as she ran towards the group.

Garth, Sora, Humphrey, Scar, and Namine looked up in shock seeing the white wolf coming their way.

"Don't worry boys I'll take care of Lilly,"Garth said.

The others nodded and then went back to beating up on Hutch.

Garth tan towards Lilly who stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw the alpha coming her way.

"You're coming with me!"Garth laughed as he grabbed Lilly by her neck.

"Lilly!"Hutch cried seeing the little omega being dragged away.

"Hutch, Help!"Lilly screamed.

"Shut it you weak mutt!"Garth snapped.

Lilly gulped in fear not able to say anymore.

Hutch's eyes went wide as he saw Lilly being dragged out of his fear.

"I must help Lilly she needs me!"Hutch thought as he tried to fight off the other wolves.

"W-what are you gonna do to me?"Lilly asked nervously as Garth dragged her behind some bushes.

"You, and I have some unfinished business,"Garth explained as he winked.

Lilly froze in fear when she realized what the male wolf meant.

Then Garth mouthed the white wolf, and began to rape her once more.

The little omega let out a painful moan as Garth continued to hump her.

"Stop please!"Lilly cried.

"Nah I think I like doing this!"Garth laughed evilly.

Lilly closed her eyes tightly as she let out another moan of pain.

Garth let out another evil laugh as he humped Lilly more, and more.

* * *

Meanwhile back in another park of Jasper Kate, and Kairi were trying to find Hutch, and Lilly.

"Where are they!"Kairi snapped.

"I don't know!"Kate replied.

"Maybe we need to sl-"Kairi didn't finish her sentence when she heard screaming.

"That sounds like Hutch!"Kate added.

With that both female wolves ran off towards the screaming where they saw Hutch being bitten, and scratched up badly.

Kairi lunged for Scar, while Kate lunged for Sora.

Once both wolves had landed on their backs they it down on them.

"HEY GET THE FUCK OFF!"Scar yelled as he kicked Kairi off of him.

Kairi growled as she quickly stood up as Scar jumped at her.

While Kairi battled Scar, Kate was battling Sora.

"Get off of me!"Sora screamed as Kate still bit down on his back.

Then The female alpha kicked Sora to the ground, and jumped onto him.

After that Kate had managed to pin Sora down and the evil wolf wasn't liking it one bit.

The tan wolf growled as she started to choke Sora.

Meanwhile Hutch was trying to get Humphrey, and Namine off of him.

"Damn it these two are a lot stronger than they look,"Hutch thought to himself as he tried hard to fight back.

* * *

In another part of Jasper at Eve, and Winston's den the two older alphas weren't doing well at all.

"I can't move at all,"Winston groaned.

"Me either I'm also so weak I can barely talk,"Eve added weakly.

The grey male wolf looked at his mate, with sadness in his eyes.

"We'll be okay I'm sure.."Winston replied nervously as he watched the blood continue to come out from his badly cut paw.

However Winston knew that wasn't gonna be the case at least for him anyways.

He had lost so much blood he was coming very, very weak.

Then within less than a minute Winston passed out.

Eve looked at her mate with fear, and sadness.

"No Winston no.."Eve said weakly as tears formed in her eyes.

* * *

**Well...looks like Winston didn't make it, huh? anyways review? and I'll update soon so you all can know what happens next!8D**


	25. More Fighting, And A Horrible Surprise

Kate had successfully killed Sora by choking him, and after he was taken care of the Tan wolf went to help Kairi.

The Red alpha was still fighting Scar who was a lot stronger than he looked.

"Damn it,"Kairi muttered as Scar managed to pin her down.

Just as the male wolf was about to bite into Kairi's neck he was knocked to the ground by Kate.

Kate growled fiercely as she was able to Pin Scar down.

"Kairi go help Hutch I've got this!"Kate yelled.

With that the Red wolf went running where Hutch was doing his best to Fight Namine, and Humphrey.

The she-wolf lunged at Namine, and jumped on top of her.

Namine growled as she kicked Kairi off of her, and then went for the Red Wolf.

However Kairi stood up quickly, and went running towards Namine.

After the two wolves collided they went rolling around on the ground, kicking, and scratching each other with all their might.

Since Namine was being taken care of by Kairi, Hutch was now able to get Humphrey off of him, and knock the Grey wolf to the ground.

"You stupid mother fucking omega!"Hutch screamed as he clawed Humphrey's face.

Humphrey yelped in pain from Hutch's sharp claws that dug into his face.

"YEAH FEEL THE PAIN YOU LITTLE BITCH!"Hutch snapped.

Within the next few seconds Hutch began to claw Humphrey's throat and soon enough the Grey Omega was dead.

Hutch let out a sigh as he stood up, and looked over at Kate, and Kairi.

Kate seemed to Have Scar almost finished with while Namine, seemed to be putting up a pretty good fight with Kairi.

"I better help her,"Hutch thought as she saw Namine trying to pin Kairi down.

With that Hutch went to help his friend while in another part of Jasper something...something horrible was happening to his Little Lilly.

* * *

"Please Garth stop!"Lilly cried.

"Nope!"Garth laughed.

Lilly couldn't take it anymore she began to scream for help hoping Hutch would come.

However...the wolf that would come wasn't someone Lilly expected.

"HELP!"

Tony had heard he knew he had...one minute he was in his den resting, then the next he was hearing a loud yell.

The old alpha Wolf ran through Jasper trying to figure out where the yelling was coming from, and then heard that it was coming from behind some bushes.

When Tony jumped over the plants he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Garth's Raping Lilly.."Tony thought as his son looked up seeing his father staring at him with shock.

* * *

**Well well...What will happen next?Stay tuned!and don't forget to review!8D**


	26. Dad vs Son, And A Race Against Time

Garth what in the world are you doing?!"Tony yelled.

The younger male wolf growled at his father as he humped Lilly some more, getting a painful moan out of her.

"STOP RIGHT NOW!"Tony added.

With that Garth got off of Lilly who dropped to the ground in pain, and agony.

"What were you doing that for?"Tony growled as Garth walked up to him.

"Because I wanted to!"Garth screamed.

"Look I sense something bad is going on here, and I demand to know what!"Tony snarled.

"You won't ever know what!"Garth snapped.

"Oh?and why's that?"Tony asked as he glared at his son.

"Because you're done for!"Garth answered as he lunged at Tony.

"Lilly run!"Tony said before getting knocked to the ground.

Then the white omega weakly stood up, and ran as fast as she could.

"I must get help!"Lilly thought as she headed to back to where Hutch, Kairi, and Kate were.

* * *

Meanwhile Kate had finished Scar off, and was now helping Hutch, and Kairi corner Namine up against a tree.

"Please don't kill me.."Namine whimpered.

"It's too late for pleading my dear,"Kate replied.

"Kate's right it's time you learned your lesson,"Kairi added.

"B-but I did learn my lesson I did!"Namine cried.

"No you haven't but when I do this you will have!"Kate barked as she began to dig her claws into Namine's throat.

The white wolf let out a scream as blood began to drip from the now open cut that Kate had created.

Then Kate swiped Namine's throat three more times, and then the white she-wolf dropped to the ground dead.

"Well that takes care of her,"Kairi sighed.

"Yeah now come on let's go find out where Garth took Lilly!"Hutch added.

With that the three wolves took off running as fast as they could.

However in less than a minute later they saw Lilly running towards them.

"She's okay!"Kate cheered as she ran faster to get to her sister.

Once she reached her little sis Kate grabbed her up in a hug.

"I was so worried about you!"Kate said as she nuzzled Lilly.

"I was worried about you as well,"Lilly responded as she nuzzled her sister back.

"How did you escape Garth?"Hutch asked.

"Well you see Garth was raping me again until I began to scream for help, and Tony came then Garth got off of me and began to fight him, and tony told me to run so I did, but I knew I needed to get help to save him to I was coming to get you guys,"Lilly explained as she pulled away from Kate.

"Well you came at the right time because we killed Humphrey, Scar, Sora, and Namine so let's go do the same to Garth!"Hutch said.

"Sounds good to me come on I'll take you guys to him!"Lilly replied as she took off running.

After that Hutch, Kairi, and Kate followed the white omega to what would be a horrifying scene.

* * *

**What will this horrifying scene be?You'll have to wait and find out!8D oh and...review?c:**


	27. A Nasty Scene, And Another Fight

Lilly, Hutch, Kairi, and Kate ran to where Garth was fighting Tony and what they saw was anything but expected.

There Tony was laying lifelessly on the ground dead, while his son stood over him...eating parts of his body.

All four wolves to shocked, and scared to move watched as Garth pulled off Tony's left ear, and ate it.

Then it went it on to Garth clawing out Tony's eyes, and eating them whole.

After that the insane male wolf went on to rip open the older wolf's chest, and as blood poured out Garth licked it off of Tony, and began to eat his insides.

When Garth raised his head up his mouth was covered in blood.

He sat down and began to lick the blood off while letting out an evil laugh.

The other four wolves were frozen in their paw steps.

They couldn't move nor speak they felt as if they were stuck right there.

Finally however Lilly was able to speak quietly.

"I-I think we should uh do something?"The white omega suggested.

"I'm too scared to go over there now,"Hutch whispered.

"Yeah he murdered, and ate part of his dad for crying out loud!"Kairi added.

"I know but shouldn't we get rid of him?I mean he'd be out numbered if we attacked,"Lilly said.

"That's true,"Hutch replied as he looked at the mad wolf who had started to eat Tony again.

"Come on let's go,"Kairi sighed as she got ready to lung for Garth.

Kate, Hutch, and Lilly all nodded in reply to Kairi, and then followed her quietly to where Garth was.

As they peeked their heads over the bushes to get a closer look, they saw that now Garth had ripped off Tony's left back paw, and was now eating it.

"He's a monster!"Kate growled.

"Yeah I agree,"Kairi, Hutch, and Lilly responded in unison.

"Okay guys ready?"Kairi asked.

"Yes,"The other three wolves answered.

"Alright then,"Kairi said as she jumped over the bush.

With that the other three followed, and with the sound of paw steps coming from behind him Garth looked up from his meal, and saw the other young wolves looking at him.

"It's time you've learned your lesson!"Lilly snapped.

"Oh is it now?"Garth asked as he let out a laugh.

"Yes it is,"Lilly replied.

"Garth we can't have you doing what you're doing!It's disgusting!"Hutch added.

"I'll kill of you before you get the chance to fix this!"Garth snarled.

"I don't think so!"Kairi yelled as she lunged at the evil male wolf.

Then Kate, Lilly, and Hutch lunged at Garth as well sending the big alpha down to the ground.

However before the four wolves could make a move to kill Garth they heard a voice from behind.

"Garth are you here?I followed your scent after I woke up from being passed out,"

"That sounded like Lord,"Kate muttered.

"I was wondering where he went,"Kairi added.

The Black wolf walked onto the scene and saw that the four wolves were holding Garth down.

"HEY GET AWAY FROM HIM!"Lord barked as he charged at his enemies.

"Lilly help me take care of Lord,"Hutch ordered.

"Okay,"Lilly replied as she, and Hutch got off of Garth.

With that they both charged at Lord, and the pair began to fight the nasty Black Wolf off.

"Lord no!"Garth barked as he used all his strength to kick Kate, and Kairi off of him.

"Hutch, Lilly watch out!"Kairi yelled as she saw Garth running at her friends.

Lilly, and Hutch looked up to see the killer wolf heading from for them.

However before Garth could reach them Kate jumped onto him, and managed to pin him down.

Then Kairi ran over by Kate's side to help her.

"This is the end for you!"Kate snarled as she clawed Garth's throat open.

* * *

**Well, well...what will happen next?Stay tuned to find out!8D and review.**


	28. Horrifying Find, And The End Of One War

After clawing Garth's throat open the big monster Wolf was dead.

Kate let out a sigh of relief as she got off of Garth, and looked at Kairi.

"Well he's gone,"Kate said.

"Yeah thank god,"Kairi replied.

"And so is Lord!"

Then Kairi, and Kate looked over to see Lord laying on the ground dead.

"Yep all of our troubles are over,"Hutch agreed.

"Oh...I wouldn't say that,"Lilly mumbled as she remembered something very important.

"What do you mean?"Kate asked.

"Mom, and Dad are badly hurt but we've been so busy, fighting off Garth's team that we didn't get to tend to them yet!"Lilly cried.

"Oh no..."Kate muttered as she began to run for Winston, and Eve's den.

"Kate wait for us!"Kairi barked as she ran after her friend.

With that Hutch, and Lilly followed close behind but, what the four wolves would find at the den would be heartbreaking.

"Mom, Dad!"Kate yelled as she ran into the den.

Then the alpha stepped dead in her tracks when she saw her father.

"Dad..."Kate managed to choke out as she walked over to him.

"I'm so sorry sweetie he's gone,"Eve said.

Then tears formed in Kate's eyes and she began to sob.

Kairi, Hutch, and Lilly came walking in and when they saw what had happened to Winston they began to cry as well.

"It'll be okay young ones It'll be okay..."Eve said as she tried hard to fight back the tears that wanted to fall so badly.

* * *

**Yes this was very, very shot...and I'm sorry about that I haven't gotten much time to write this weekend with homework and but I promise the next chapter will be longer, and I bet you all think the drama is over now hmm?well it's not there's more on the way for these young wolves!so stay tuned, and review!8D**


	29. More Drama Begins

It seemed like hours though it had only been about ten mintues that everyone had been crying none stop.

However finally Hutch was able to stop the tears from falling, and spoke up.

"Why don't you, and Kate go get some sister time while Kairi, and I tend to Eve?"Hutch suggested as he looked at Lilly.

"Okay..."Lilly managed to choke.

After that Kate stood up weakly saying nothing, and left the den with Lilly following close behind.

Hutch then looked at Kairi who wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Come on let's help Eve,"Hutch said.

Kairi nodded, and then walked over to the crying older alpha with Hutch by her side.

Meanwhile Kate, and Lilly were walking together in silence.

Both so hurt, so torn, so ripped on the inside, and out...

"Lilly,"Kate said as she stopped walking.

"Yes?"Lilly asked looking up at her older sister.

"Love Hurts,"Kate pointed out.

"Yes, Love hurts it hurts bad when the one you trust turns their back on you...but just stay strong because I'll stand beside you,"Lilly responded.

"Thanks Lills,"Kate said.

"But...still it's just not romantic love it's any kind of Love really...I mean like we loved dad and got hurt because he died,"Kate explained.

"I wish it didn't hurt,"Lilly sighed.

"Me too,"Kate agreed.

"Gosh I hate Garth even though he's gone now, he's the reason Dad is dead, and Mom is injured and we're all sad,"Lilly growled.

"Well...it was Garth yes but it was also Humphrey too and the others in their team,"Kate added.

"True,"Lilly said.

"Hey uh Lilly...there's something I should tell you,"Kate admitted.

"What is it?"Lilly questioned.

"Well you see Kairi and I-"Kate didn't get to finish her sentence, when suddenly a loud roar echoed through out Jasper.

"What was that?"Lilly said getting nervous.

"No idea but I think we should head back to the den now,"Kate replied feeling something wasn't right.

Then just as Lilly, and Kate turned to head back they stopped dead, in their tracks when they saw a huge Black Bear coming towards them.

"Oh no..."Kate, and Lilly whimpered in unison.

* * *

**Yeah...I know not as long as I wanted it to be I'm sorry about that it's just right now I'm a bit busy with other things but still want to update at least once a day if possible so yeah...anyways I'm sorry this wasn't that long I'll try my best and make sure the next one is though so review?I'll update soon.c:**


	30. Bear Attack!

"Lilly run!"Kate yelled as the bear charged at them.

"No I have to help you!"Lilly yelled back.

Then the huge Black Bear raised its left paw, and struck Kate right in the face.

The tan Wolf stood frozen in fear as the paw came at her.

"KATE NO!"Lilly screamed as she pushed her sister out of the way.

It was then that Lilly was hit with the Bear's paw, she felt its claws digging into her fur as she fell to the ground.

"Oww,"Lilly groaned as she stood up weakly.

"Lilly watch out!"Kate warned

When The white omega looked up she saw the bear running at her.

Lilly's eyes grew wide as she began to run, and the bear ran after her.

"LILLY!"Kate barked as she ran after the bear to stop it from hurting her sister anymore.

The white she-wolf ran quickly to the rushing river that.

Once the young omega got to the water it looked way too dangerous to jump into.

However...it was either the river or the bear...

Lilly gulped as she hear the roar of the Black beast and looked over her shoulder.

It was catching up to her.

"Please let me live..."Lilly prayed as she jumped into the river.

She tried hard to stay above the water however Lilly didn't know how to swim well.

If she couldn't come up with an idea fast she'd drown.

As the current pulled her quickly along she began to hear a loud noise coming from up head.

When the omega looked her whole body seemed to freeze.

There was a waterfall coming up and Lilly was headed right for it.

* * *

**Yes...This was even shorter than the last chapter I know...but I couldn't help myself but then to end it with a cliffhanger. xD (Yes I'm so evil) Lol so review?and I'll update soon.**


	31. Ending The Bear, And Sharing Feelings

As the river took Lilly closer, and closer to the waterfall the white omega stopped a long branch sticking out of a tree, that hung out over the water.

The white wolf lunged towards the branch as it approached and grabbed it with her teeth.

Then Lilly digged her claws into the branch as she pulled herself on it.

"Wow...That was a close one,"Lilly thought as she climbed down the tree, and headed back to where she last saw Kate.

* * *

Kate had caught up to the bear and was fighting it the best she could.

The tan wolf believed the Black Beat had killed her sister, when she didn't see her so she was going to show the beast who was boss.

The alpha bit down on the Bear's back and the animal roared loudly.

However before anything else could happen Kate saw a flash of Black, and white knock into the Bear sending her, and the beast to the ground.

Thankfully with the fancy flips Kate had learned in Alpha School she was able to land perfectly on her paws.

Then Kate turned around to face the bear, and saw Hutch biting down on its throat.

"Hutch!"Kate yelled as she jumped onto the bear to help her friend.

After that Kate, and Hutch bit the bear on its throat a few times, and as it roared in pain it began to bleed.

That's when both wolves jumped off the beast, and watched as it died in front of them.

"Dang Hutch I never knew you were such a good bear fighter,"Kate said.

"Yeah well I'm epic so what do you expect?"Hutch laughed.

"Well I guess I expect epicness but how did you know about the bear?"Kate replied.

"Oh well you see Kairi, and I heard a loud roar, and right when we did she was tending to Eve so she told me go see

what was up, and that she'd come find me when she was done, and also when I was looking at your mother it looks like she'll be fine,"Hutch explained.

"I'm glad she'll be okay, but um Hutch...I think Lilly is-"Kate didn't get to finish her sentence however when she

heard a voice from behind.

"Kate, Hutch!"

The tan Wolf turned around to see her sister coming towards them.

"Lilly you're alright!"Kate cheered as she ran to Lilly and hugged her tightly.

"Yeah,"Lilly smirked as she hugged Kate back.

"Oh my Little Lilly!"Hutch added as she came up beside her, and Kate.

The white omega smiled at the male alpha as Kate let go of her sister.

"Hey Lilly listen there's something I must tell you,"Hutch admitted.

"What is it?"Lilly asked.

"I-I love you..."Hutch managed to choke out.

"Really!?"Lilly cheered.

"Yes,"Hutch responded.

"I love you too Hutch,"Lilly said as a huge smile came across her face.

"So...Will you marry me?"Hutch wondered.

"Yes!"Lilly said.

Kate smiled at the two as they rubbed noses, and hugged.

"I can't wait for the wedding,"Lilly pointed out.

"Me too,"Hutch agreed.

"Congrats you two,"Kate smirked.

"Thanks,"Lilly, and Hutch said in unison.

"Anytime,"Kate added.

Then Kairi came running up to the other three wolves, and ran right to Kate.

"Thank goodness!"Kairi cried as she pulled Kate into a hug.

"Hey, hey it's alright Kairi I'm fine,"Kate replied.

"I know I was just so worried though,"Kairi sighed.

"It's fine but hey Lilly, and Hutch have great news for you!"Kate barked.

"Oh?And what is the news?"Kairi questioned as she looked at Lilly, and Hutch.

"We're getting married!"Hutch, and Lilly cheered.

"Congrats!"Kairi said as she clapped.

"Thanks,"Lilly said as she nuzzled into Hutch.

"Yes thank you,"Hutch said.

With that Kairi turned to Kate, and pointed at the couple and pointed at her, and then back at Kate.

The tan wolf nodded knowing what Kairi was secretly asking, and then whispered into Kairi's ear.

"I think we should tell them though..."Kate nervously said.

"Yeah let's do it,"Kairi replied quietly.

"Um Hutch, Lilly?"Kate sighed.

"Yes?"Lilly, and Hutch asked in unison.

"Kairi, and I are well...we're in love,"Kate admitted.

Both Lilly, and Hutch's eyes widened and then a smile came across their faces.

"That's wonderful sis!"Lilly responded.

"You mean you're not against Kairi, and I being in love?"Kate asked in shock.

"Of course not!Love is love no matter what!"Lilly pointed out.

"I agree Kairi, Kate you have Lilly, and I's support we'll be right behind you the whole way!"Hutch added.

"Thank you!"Kairi, and Kate cheered as they hugged Lilly, and Hutch.

"So are you two gonna get married?"Hutch wondered.

"Yeah!"Kate, and Kairi said in unison.

"This is so awesome we can have a double wedding!"Hutch laughed.

"Yes!"The others agreed.

With that the two happy couples made their way back to the den, hoping that Eve would take the news well.

* * *

**Yes finally!A longer chapter!8D Anyways the drama is pretty much over, there will be some surprises coming up in the next chapter, but nothing bad so yeah stay tuned, and review!x3**


	32. The Following Afternoon, And Night

As Kate, Kairi, Hutch, and Lilly walked back to the den the sun was rising.

It had been one long and very hard night.

"My gosh I can't believe I'm not tired,"Kate pointed out.

"Tell me about it,"Lilly replied.

"I'm we'll be able to sleep soon though,"Kairi added.

"I hope so because I can't pull off these all nighters all of the time,"Hutch sighed.

"It's not like we planned it though stuff just happened,"Lilly said as she leaned her head on Hutch.

"No kidding stuff happened,"Hutch smirked as he nuzzled the white omega.

Lilly couldn't help but blush as they finally reached Eve's den.

"Mom we're okay!"Lilly, and Kate barked in unison as they entered.

"Oh thank god,"Eve responded as she let out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah the bear probably just wondered into Jasper looking for food, but it's dead now and we're okay,"Kate said.

"So uh mom we have something to tell you..."Lilly added nervously.

"What is it dear?"Eve asked trying to keep her eyes, off of her dead mate who was still laying in the den.

That's when Lilly realized it was way to soon to tell her mother.

Then Lilly looked over at Hutch, Kate, and Kairi shaking her head.

The others quickly picked up on the message and then looked at Eve.

"So...we uh...we should have a funeral for dad,"Lilly managed to choke out.

"Oh hunny that's a good idea,"Eve said.

"Yeah so let's get to it then, yeah?"Kate added.

"Of course,"Eve responded as she stood up.

* * *

Later that afternoon the funeral for Winston was held, and the whole pack attended.

Everyone was shocked, and sad over the older alpha's death.

However the pack was even more shocked after hearing the story of what had happened Between Kate, and Lilly's family, Hutch, Kairi, and Garth's team.

After they had heard everything the pack gave Kairi, Kate, Hutch, Lilly, and Eve hugs of comfort and support.

* * *

It was later that day after dinner that two of the four young wolves were thinking of telling Eve the 'Love story' behind all the drama that had happened since they had left that out of the story when they told the pack about the deadly fights.

"I think we should,"Kairi whispered.

"I know it's just...I don't know how she'll take it,"Kate responded quietly.

"It'll be fine you'll see,"Kairi added.

"Oh alright,"Kate sighed as she looked over at Hutch, and Lilly.

Kate saw her sister was so busy chatting up a storm with Hutch, that she didn't realize her older sister was looking at her.

"How do we get their attention?"Kate asked pointing to the other wolf couple.

"Just...let's tell Eve, and they'll look up and hear us talking to her, and I bet you they'll tell how they feel about each other as well,"Kairi pointed out.

"Okay,"Kate agreed looking over at her mother who seemed to be zoning.

"Mom?"Kate questioned.

"Oh yes dear?"Eve said as she snapped out of her thoughts.

"Kairi, and I need to tell you that...we're uh in love,"Kate admitted.

After saying that Eve's eyes went wide with shock as Lilly, and Hutch looked over at Eve after hearing what Kate said.

"Well uh I really didn't see this coming but I'll support you both,"Eve responded.

"Really!?"Kate, and Kairi cheered.

"Of course,"Eve giggled.

"But Kairi you better not hurt Kate..."Eve added as she growled.

"I won't I'd never!"Kairi replied.

"Good,"Eve said sweetly.

"Um mom...Hutch, and I are in love too,"Lilly admitted.

Then Even looked at her younger daughter and smiled.

"Lilly dear I could already tell that you two loved each other,"Eve smirked.

"Whoa..."Lilly said in shock.

"Well Eve ma'am now that you know what's going on is it okay if I marry Lilly, and my sis Kairi marries Kate?"Hutch asked nervously.

"Yes it is fine with me,"Eve said.

"Thank you!"The four younger wolves cheered.

"You're welcome,"Eve replied as she smiled at the sight of her daughters finally being with the right wolves.

* * *

**Well, well looks like everyone's happy!8D and that's how it should be!Alright they'll be one more chapter, and I'll try to get that up tomorrow.C: so review and stay tuned!**


	33. Happiness

That night after both couples knew they were going, to get married they slept so good that night as if they hadn't missed a night of sleep at all.

The group slept in Eve's den Kairi cuddled up by Kate, while Hutch laid by Lilly.

Soon Morning came and Eve was the first to wake up.

Seeing the smiles on her daughters faces as they laid there, curled up with their loved one made the older alpha smile with delight.

"Okay young ones time to rise, and shine!"Eve barked.

With that the four young wolves bolted awake realizing it was the day they'd be married.

"Okay you four we have a lot to do today so let's get to it!"Eve added.

"Don't worry we're on it!"Kate said as she ran out of the den.

"My gosh she's excited,"Eve smirked.

"So am I!"Kairi cheered as she excited the den after her soon to be mate.

"Well I'm gonna go inform the pack about this wedding,"Eve added as she walked out of the den.

"Guess we better get ready than hmm?"Lilly said as she looked at Hutch.

"Yeah come on,"Hutch responded.

It was a bit of a shock to the pack that Kate, and Lilly were getting married however everyone seemed happy for them, and very supportive.

Before the wedding began Kate put a purple flower in her hair, while Lilly put her fur back.

Soon everything was ready and the pack gathered as the two couples stood facing each other.

Then both pairs began the mating ritual.

They accepted each other's scent, did the nibble on the ears, and finally the last step came.

Rubbing Noses.

Kairi, and Kate leaned in as Lilly, and Hutch did and within a second later both pairs were kissing.

Everyone else clapped, and cheered now both young wolf couples were married.

After the wedding it was announced that Hutch, and Lilly were the new leaders of the pack, and that the night that

followed there would be a MoonLight Howl.

That Night was absolutely wonderful.

Kairi, and Kate howled perfectly together and so did Hutch, and Lilly.

When the howl was over Kate moved into Kairi's den and Lilly moved in with Hutch.

Everything...everything seemed perfect oh so perfect.

However there was one little surprise coming their way.

* * *

-Two Weeks Later-

Lilly didn't know what was wrong with her she kept throwing up, and feeling sick a lot.

"Hun I think we should go see Eve,"Hutch suggested.

"Alright,"Lilly replied.

The couple walked to Eve's den where they saw the older alpha resting.

"Mom we need your help,"Lilly said as she, and Hutch walked inside.

"What is it dear?"Eve asked as she stood up and walked over to the couple.

"Well you see I've been feeling really sick lately, and we can't figure out why,"Lilly explained.

"Don't worry you've come to the right place now then Hutch go outside, and wait when I'm done with Lilly I'll come

back outside for you,"Eve added.

"Alright,"Hutch replied as he left the den.

The male wolf sat outside for about an hour waiting.

He was beginning to panic what if Lilly was really sick?

Soon enough though Eve came out of the den and looked at Hutch.

"Well my dear we know what's up now so come in Lilly wants to tell you,"Eve said.

Hutch nodded and then followed Eve back into the den.

The white omega smiled at Hutch when she saw him come over to her.

"What's wrong love?"Hutch questioned.

"I-I'm pregnant,"Lilly admitted.

"What!But how?We haven't-"Hutch didn't get to finish his sentence when it dawned on him.

Garth...When he raped Lilly it worked...

"You're pregnant with Garth's pup,"Hutch said with shock in his voice.

"Yeah I am,"Lilly replied.

"Well don't worry my Little Lilly I'll be a good father to our pup even if I'm not his/her's real one,"Hutch added as he nuzzled Lilly.

"I know and I'm sure the pup will like you as well,"Lilly responded as she nuzzled Hutch back.

"Well duh!I mean I'm so epic how could the pup not like me!"Hutch said proudly.

Lilly laughed at her mate's words and then both of them both began to get ready, for the biggest event in their life: Parenthood.

* * *

-Five Months Later-

"Oh Lilly she's beautiful,"Hutch said looking down at his and Lilly's new born pup.

"Yeah she really is,"Lilly agreed as she licked her puppy.

"Oh my gosh I'm finally a grandmother!"Eve cheered.

"And we're aunts!"Kate, and Kairi added as they laughed.

Then Lilly looked back down at her pup.

It was a girl, she had white fur just like Lilly's and she also had Garth's Green eyes.

"I think I know what we should call her,"Lilly said.

"Oh?And what's that?"Hutch asked.

"Claire,"Lilly answered.

"Claire...I love it,"Hutch agreed as he nuzzled his daughter.

After that everyone else smiled as they looked at little Claire, knowing that someday she'd make a wonderful leader of the pack.

And even though they'd been though some hell...Kate, Kairi, Lilly, and Hutch were now very happy.

_Love Hurts...But It can also Heal._

* * *

**Well that's it!My gosh...wow well the story is now finished, and my god I am proud of it!Very proud of it!and oh my gosh!100+Reviews? Thanks so much guys!I never thought if get so many but I'm glad a lot of you liked this story because I know I enjoyed writing it!x3 So...there might be a sequel to this...I have a few ideas for one, but I'm not sure yet so anyways review?x3**_  
_


End file.
